


in the middle of grayscale (there's a rainbow)

by stillwearit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, But not so evil trust me, Good versus Evil, Humor, I mean how evil Louis Tomlinson can possibly be, M/M, Not evil at all, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillwearit/pseuds/stillwearit
Summary: AU, где Луи — немного придурковатый злодей, Гарри — чудаковатый герой, а судьба постоянно сталкивает их вместе.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	in the middle of grayscale (there's a rainbow)

**Author's Note:**

> Можно прочитать и поставить лайк на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9179351) :)

— Вот вылезу отсюда — я тебе наваляю!

Луи снова закопошился в коконе из липкого… _чего-то_ , в котором висел, подвешенный вниз головой, уже минут двадцать. Кровь прилила к голове после первых пяти, думать и говорить уже давно было трудно и он не был уверен, что сможет стоять ровно, когда выберется, но сдаваться всё равно не собирался. Уж этот… верблюд у него получит. Научился плеваться каким-то противным… _чем-то_ и теперь мнил себя суперзлодеем. Из-за него костюм Луи будет безнадёжно испорчен — это точно. Его _любимые_ штаны. Он снова завозился, пытаясь высвободить хотя бы одну руку, раскачаться хорошенько и вмазать конкуренту в нос. Может, у него, в отличие от некоторых, и не было суперспособностей, но он всё ещё мог держать удар.

Кто бы мог подумать, что некоторые суперзлодеи настолько забыли о чести, что начали нападать на других суперзлодеев. Отбирать у них коварное, идеально продуманное, чётко спланированное и, с какой стороны ни глянь, восхитительное злодеяние. Ещё и подвешивать их вверх ногами.

Такой подставы Луи ещё мог ожидать от какого-нибудь супергероя. Но от коллеги?

А ведь сперва всё шло просто замечательно. Он пробрался в самую секретную лабораторию города и начал взламывать систему охраны, чтобы пустить сонный газ по вентиляции, усыпить весь персонал, а потом наделать смешных фотографий и опубликовать в Инстаграме, как вдруг появился какой-то, откровенно говоря, мудак, плюнул в него чем-то и подвесил под потолок. Наверняка селфи в таком виде тоже принесло бы Луи немало подписчиков, но проблема была в том, что он _не мог себя сфотографировать_!

Да, Луи совершал злодейства ради лайков в Инстаграме, и что теперь? Миры и по более глупым поводам уничтожали. Иногда и вообще без повода.

— Помолчи, Попа Раци, ты мешаешь мне думать.

Так, ну это уже ни в какие ворота.

— Я Папарацци, придурок! Это значит фотограф. _Злой_ фотограф. И давай ещё поспорим, кто тут кому мешает! Я первый собирался их взломать! — Ко всему сказанному Луи не пожалел добавить мата, но мудак даже ухом не повёл, продолжая неровно стучать клавиатурой и изредка щёлкать мышью. Как будто назло.

— Ты даже пароль от компа взломать не смог, бездарь. Ещё немного, и ты стёр бы все данные и вызвал копов. Я спас твою задницу.

— Это… — Отлично, ещё немного, и Луи лопнет от злости, взрыв разнесёт липкий кокон, и вот тогда… — Пошёл ты! И ты зациклен на задницах. Если не придумал ещё злодейское имя, рекомендую Засранец.

— Мхм.

Ну и пусть не отвечает, Луи мог и один поговорить. Ему всё равно больше ничего другого не оставалось.

— Как тебя зовут в новостях? Вонючий Слюнтяй? Потому что, честно, чувак, чем бы ты ни плевался, воняет как жо…

Его прервал грохот, донёсшийся со стороны окна, и вместе с мудаком они повернулись на звук. Шкаф с какими-то колбами — ну как шкаф, так, шкафчик — был опрокинут, по полу разлилась голубоватая жидкость. Запахло железом и жжёным сахаром.

Нескладная фигура медленно поднялась на ноги, отряхнула штаны и, откинув назад кудрявые волосы, посмотрела на мудака. Луи почувствовал себя обделённым.

— Скунс, — медленно и глубоко произнесла фигура.

Единственным плюсом висения вниз головой была гравитация. Луи мог закатить глаза так сильно, как никогда раньше.

Во-первых, фигурой был какой-то странный парень в чисто-белом — ну, после падения в какие-то реагенты не таком уж и _чисто_ — костюме с пайетками на плечах и бёдрах, блестящими в лучах полуденного солнца. В руках у него была пушка в форме цветка. По крайней мере, Луи надеялся, что это была пушка, иначе зачем он направлял её в мудака (так его!). Во-вторых, _скунс_? Это лучшее, что этот парень смог придумать?

Луи готов был поклясться, что перед ним стоял какой-то новоиспечённый супергерой. Просто потому что больше было некому. Если только ангел не решил свалиться в окно суперсекретной лаборатории, чтобы осыпать их цветочной пыльцой. Что ж, унизительно, но если Луи нужно было принять спасение от _супергероя_ , чтобы пнуть мудака по яйцам, то так тому и быть.

— Нарцисс, — ответил мудак.

Даже гравитация ничем не могла помочь — Луи просто боялся, что его глаза провалятся в черепную коробку, если он закатит их ещё сильнее. Он откашлялся, привлекая к себе внимание.

— О, да срань господня, может, уже начнёте драться? Если вам так нужно оскорблять друг друга в процессе, я могу взять это на себя. У вас всё равно получается дерьмово.

На секунду в комнате повисла тишина, будто супергерой и мудак не ожидали услышать кого-то ещё. Ну конечно, только в разговоре стала фигурировать пушка, как о Луи сразу все забыли. Хотя, может, это даже было хорошо, ведь Луи был злодеем, а супергерои обычно стреляют в злодеев. Но ещё он был жертвой! Это считалось очком в его пользу. Он надеялся.

Боже, он правда задолбался так висеть.

Супергерой как-то странно на него посмотрел и сказал:

— Я никогда не оскорбляю своих противников.

_Что?_

То есть «скунс», по его мнению, не было оскорблением? (По мнению Луи тоже.) Или… Неужели это было злодейское прозвище мудака? Луи проиграл своё злодеяние _Скунсу_? День не мог стать хуже. И спасёт его, значит, Нарцисс. Где-то он, кстати, слышал о таком, кажется, этот профиль был популярен в Твиттере. Постоянно писал что-то о благородстве, справедливости и, видимо, недопустимости оскорблений в честных поединках.

И нет, серьёзно,

_что?_

— Тогда просто молча прострели ему башку! — не выдержал Луи, прикладывая последнее отчаянное усилие, чтобы растянуть липкий кокон и — плевать на _Скунса_ — свалить их этого дурдома. У него не вышло. Ну что ж.

Нарцисс нахмурился.

— Я не стреляю в безоружных.

А, ну ясно, он ударился головой, когда падал в окно.

— И зачем тебе тогда пушка? — осторожно, как у пятилетнего ребёнка, поинтересовался Луи, от нечего делать раскачивая свой кокон. Может, он хотя бы потолок сломает, если продолжит в том же духе? И свернёт себе шею.

— Чтобы уравнять шансы, если у противника будет оружие, — серьёзно ответил Нарцисс, переступая с ноги на ногу и опуская пистолет. — А ты типа кто? Пленник?

— Нет, блять, местный эксперимент! Вот-вот превращусь в бабочку, — съязвил Луи. Кокон не только ужасно вонял, но и так сдавливал всё тело, что казалось, было слышно, как трещат кости. У Луи всё затекло, голова кружилась, и он просто не мог держать язык за зубами. Он никак не ожидал, что Нарцисс в ответ рассмеётся.

— Ты забавный, — выдал тот, смахивая со лба волосы и всё ещё широко улыбаясь. — Где-то я тебя видел.

Мудак откашлялся. Луи отказывался воспринимать его как Скунса. Кто вообще по доброй воле выбирает себе такое имя?

— Дорогуша, — обратился он к Нарциссу, — мы обязательно это обсудим, но сначала, будь добр, разберись со злодеем. К счастью, сегодня это не я, так что я не возражаю.

Очень смешно открыв рот и изогнув брови, Нарцисс моргнул и, издав тихое _о_ , снова повернулся в сторону мудака, поднимая пушку. Луи не был уверен, потому что видел всё вверх ногами, но, кажется, _правую_ руку он завёл за спину и что-то оттуда вытащил, тут же кидая мудаку. И что ж, в чём Луи был уверен, так это в том, что это был точно такой же пистолет в форме цветка.

_Боже._

— Дуэль! — Нарцисс выставил вперёд ногу и убрал — нет, всё-таки левую — руку за спину, будто собираясь сражаться на шпагах. Супергеройское трико сидело на нём… нормально, даже естественно, хотя Луи подобные костюмы видел, кажется, только на Элвисе Пресли, и то они ему не шли. А этому шло. Луи вообще так удачно висел, что прямо на уровне его глаз находилась обтянутая белым трикотажем задница и… то, что перед ней. Луи вдруг задумался о том, насколько удобно делать минет в такой позе и…

минуточку.

У него вроде кровь к голове должна была прилить, а не к тому, чем он там сейчас думал. Ну, всё ясно, его мозг отключился от внутреннего кровоизлияния и последние пять минут своей жизни Луи будет думать только членом.

Именно в этот момент голова отозвалась резкой болью и Луи зажмурился. Раздался лёгкий хлопок, а за ним ещё один.

Когда он открыл глаза, в комнате всё было по-прежнему: никаких луж крови, трупов или клубов дыма. Только Нарцисс и мудак — каждый с новенькой брошью в форме цветка. Луи всё-таки закатил глаза, потому что ну невозможно уже было терпеть до нелепого честного, привлекательного и непроходимо тупого супергероя, который носил с собой пистолеты, стреляющие цветами.

Мудак, казалось, тоже был несколько ошарашен таким поворотом событий и молчаливо пялился на белый цветок у себя на животе. Приглядевшись, Луи заметил, что в центре мигала маленькая жёлтая лампочка.

— Маячок для полиции, — объяснил Нарцисс, нажимая что-то на цветке у себя на плече, отчего жёлтая лампочка на нём тут же погасла. — Курок их вызывает, а благодаря цветку они знают, куда ехать. Время прибытия три минуты, а злодейские костюмы всегда так непрактичны, что никто не успевает их вовремя снять.

И правда, цветок попал на верхнюю часть облегающего чёрного трико, которое застёгивалось _на спине_. Длиннющая линия из замочков поверх молнии между двух ровных белых полосок — да кому это в голову пришло? Ну и порвать ткань, разумеется, тоже было нельзя, потому что _кто вообще_ делал легко рвущиеся злодейские костюмы.

А Нарцисс был не так уж глуп.

Пока они стояли и молча пялились друг на друга, с улицы послышался вой сирен, мудак побелел, как полотно, и ринулся в сторону двери. Никто не стал его останавливать.

— Так мне, эм… — Нарцисс осторожно подошёл к Луи, стараясь не наступать на разлитые по полу реагенты и осколки стекла. — Помочь? Тебе? Наверное?

— О, было бы очень мило, цветочек, потому что у меня сейчас кишки изо рта полезут.

Это было отчасти правдой, потому что дышать уже было тяжело, а голова с каждой минутой раскалывалась всё сильнее. Сколько он так провисел? Полчаса? Час? И всё зря…

— Нет, подожди, — остановил его Луи. Он выкрикнул это так резко, что Нарцисс даже сделал несколько шагов назад от неожиданности. — Сначала сфоткай меня. На твой телефон, если можно. Пожалуйста.

Секундное замешательство на лице Нарцисса медленно сменилось чем-то другим. Чем-то похожим на узнавание.

— Папарацци!

— О, да ты ещё и экстрасенс.

— Гарри. — Луи насмешливо изогнул бровь, а Нарцисс — _Гарри_ — тем временем достал из-за спины телефон и, судя по звукам, сделал пару снимков. — Я могу прислать их тебе в инсте, если хочешь.

— Супергерои следят за моей инстой? Польщён.

— Супергерои не должны упускать злодеев из виду.

 _А, ну да._ Гарри подошёл к нему и начал возиться с коконом, а Луи лишь мученически терпел и, закрыв глаза, считал в уме лайки, которые ему принесут эти фотографии. Лучше так, чем дышать в супергеройский пах, пока его обладатель пытается разрезать… слюни? Что бы это ни было, Луи было _плевать_ , он просто хотел вернуться на землю.

— Так что, отпустишь меня? Или мне тоже полагается цветочек? — Гарри сделал какое-то резкое движение, кокон затрещал, и Луи уже почувствовал, что падает, как вдруг его подхватили сильные руки и плавно уложили на пол. Блаженство. — Копы там, все дела?

Гарри нахмурился, срезая с него остатки кокона так сосредоточенно, будто это было его работой. Подождите, а ведь и правда — ей и было.

— Я бы тебе разве что санитаров вызвал. — _Оскорбительно._ — Я всем потерпевшим вызываю, но не знаю… тебе?

— Ну нет, — выдохнул Луи, когда с него спала последняя часть кокона, и наконец набрал полную грудь воздуха. — Никаких санитаров, большое спасибо. Всё со мной в порядке.

— Как хочешь, — пожал плечами Гарри и указал большим пальцем на окно. — Тогда я?..

— Иди, иди, спаситель! — Луи даже нашёл в себе силы поднять руку и помахать. — Уверен, где-то там ещё куча народу, которым нужна твоя супергеройская помощь. Флаг в руки! Попутного ветра. Чё-то там под килем. Бывай!

— Семь футов.

— Проваливай!

Фигура в белом трико ловко запрыгнула на подоконник и исчезла, будто растворившись в золотых лучах солнца. Луи ещё раз вздохнул и потянулся.

Он надеялся, Гарри не воспринял слишком серьёзно его благодарность.

* * *

 **paparazzi28** Столкнулся на работе с одним мудаком, но он больше не у дел ! Плюс он подкинул мне идею . Мне стоит начать зачёсывать волосы наверх, как думаете ? По-моему, выглядит офигенно ! П.С. Никогда не догадаетесь, кто фотограф ;) #ниднябеззлодеяния

**brababoy** ха , похоже , кому-то понадобится новый костюм!

**paparazzi28** @brababoy о да ;)

**harrystyles** мне кажется тебе правда пойдёт. хх

**paparazzi28** @harrystyles раз парень с такими кудрями уверен, то решено

**harrystyles** @paparazzi28 :)

Луи, честно говоря, не знал, насколько он был серьёзен насчёт этой чёлки. Он смотрел на свой комментарий так часто и так долго, что ему начинало казаться, что он забыл его отправить. После проверки оказывалось, что не забыл, но потом он начинал сомневаться, а не привиделась ли ему проверка. Только для того, чтобы отвлечься и выбраться из этого замкнутого круга, он зашёл на профиль Гарри.

Его аккаунт был… обычным. Ничего, связанного с супергероями, кроме шестисот тысяч подписчиков и пары плакатов с Марвел на стене его спальни (вроде бы). Капитан Америка. Люди Икс. Луи не знал, что об этом думать.

Если серьёзно, это был аккаунт простого двадцати-с-чем-то-летнего парня, вместе с двумя котами жившего в симпатичном уютном доме, выращивавшего на подоконнике нарциссы (ну конечно) и обожавшего готовить. Ну правда, на половине фотографий были какие-то немыслимые домашние блюда (Луи осуждал фотографии еды в Инстаграме, но ещё сильнее он осуждал авокадо, которое Гарри, казалось, добавлял в каждый второй салат). У Луи заурчало в животе.

Он закрыл Инстаграм и тяжело вздохнул.

Странно, что Гарри использовал своё настоящее имя. Луи почему-то был уверен, что оно настоящее. Может, это было нормально среди супергероев, и Луи просто привык к жизни злодея?

Не то чтобы он вёл типичную злодейскую жизнь. Если только злодеи в свободное от работы время не обедали в Макдональдсе, не созванивались с сёстрами и не играли в ФИФА. Честно говоря, Луи не знал, он не слишком много общался с коллегами. После встречи со Скунсом вряд ли начнёт.

О Гарри Стайлсе было сложно перестать думать: даже его имя звучало как целое учреждение — надёжно, эффектно и убедительно. Гарри Стайлс: поставит вас на ноги, вызовет помощь, приготовит ужин. Уберёт в квартире — Луи осмотрелся и скинул с кровати скомканную футболку. Выгонит плохого парня по соседству, если тот мешает вам спать. Хотя выгонит — вряд ли, — скорее прочитает ему лекцию о честных поединках и тот умрёт от скуки. Луи усмехнулся

и зашёл в Твиттер.

Аккаунт _@narcissusvol1_ нашёлся очень быстро. Теперь он вспомнил, что действительно видел какие-то его треды, но в инсте, на скринах. У Гарри, как оказалось, была огромная фанбаза — Луи поперхнулся, увидев _1,2М_ перед словом _Читателей_. Это ж о чём таком надо было писать? У Луи у самого был миллион подписчиков в Инстаграме, но это было хотя бы объяснимо. На злодейства смотреть весело.

В самом верху профиля был закреплён какой-то разлетевшийся тред, но Луи решил вернуться к нему позже. Ежедневные твиты о бытовых мелочах — вот что ему было нужно. Грязное бельё. Не буквально. Он не извращенец. Вот чистое…

 **Нарцисс** _@narcissusvol1_ 1 ч

готов приступать к стирке надеюсь реагенты отстираются! а что вы сделали сегодня по дому?

**Нарцисс** _@narcissusvol1_ 5 мин 

@narcissusvol1 не отстирались… но всем спасибо за ответы и фотографии рад что ваше воскресенье проходит с пользой. хх

 **Нарцисс** _@narcissusvol1_ 2 ч

тебе полагается другой цветочек :)

 **Нарцисс** _@narcissusvol1_ 12 ч

относитесь к людям с добротой #todaystea

 **Нарцисс** _@narcissusvol1_ 15 ч

новый день… ведите себя хорошо и не забудьте провести выходной с друзьями. хх

 **Нарцисс** _@narcissusvol1_ вчера

хэй @grimmis твой отец вчера написал мне и назвал Генри Старсом! забавно хх

И ещё бесчисленное множество твитов в том же духе. Какие-то казались совсем бессмысленными, какие-то рассказывали о насущных проблемах, но по большей части там были только пожелания хорошего дня и напоминания о том, что нужно со всеми быть добрыми и вежливыми. Фу.

Луи вернулся в начало профиля и посмотрел на первый твит треда:

 **Нарцисс** _@narcissusvol1_ 12 июн. 2013 г.

Я просто мальчик, который стоит перед своим первым супергеройским костюмом и обещает сделать всё возможное, чтобы надевать его как можно реже.

Так значит, вот когда всё началось. В треде оказалось довольно много твитов — Луи не был уверен, что у него хватит сил прочитать всё. Он вообще редко читал что-то кроме первых десяти комментариев под новой фотографией и объявлений о розыске, на которые он сам почему-то никогда не попадал, — его словно не воспринимали всерьёз. А он был чуть ли не единственным, у кого нашлись бы отличные фотки для таких объявлений.

Может, оно и к лучшему.

Луи быстро пробежался по первым десяти твитам, из которых выяснил, что Гарри долго искал первое задание (плюс работы злодея — она стабильная), пока к нему не обратилась какая-то управляющая компания из-за того, что кого-то там из её артистов шантажировали, тогда Гарри отследил преступника с помощью своих навыков взломщика и бла-бла-бла… Супергерои вообще занимались этим? Разве это не задача копов? Луи сразу перешёл в конец треда, надеясь… А, собственно, что он хотел там найти?

 **Нарцисс** _@narcissusvol1_ 25 июн. 2013 г.

На почту пришли нарциссы и записка. Белые, а в ней просто «спасибо». Я думаю, что уже выбрал псевдоним.

**Нарцисс** _@narcissusvol1_ 25 июн. 2013 г.

Я впервые чувствую, что сделал что-то важное, и дело, конечно, вовсе не в нарциссах. Я хочу, чтобы вы помнили об этом вместе со мной. Будьте добрее. Г.

Луи задумался. Гарри Стайлс был настолько хорош, что огромная корпорация выслала ему нарциссы? И записку со словами — технически, словом — благодарности? Или это был тот, кого шантажировали? Он действительно очень невнимательно читал.

Пришлось возвращаться в начало треда.

И что ж.

Оказалось, Гарри Стайлс на своём первом задании не то чтобы поймал преступника. Он узнал, что кто-то шантажировал компанию информацией о гомосексуальности какой-то певицы, вышел на взломщика, после чего связался с пострадавшей и почему-то просто написал… тред, обвиняющий компанию в гомофобии, жадности и том, что они сами виноваты в том, что получили? Там было много слов о справедливости, правах и всё такое, но дело было не в этом. После этого на кампанию накинулись со всех сторон правозащитники и прочие организации (даже супергеройская подключилась), из-за чего у них сместили верхушку, ну и дальше точно бла-бла-бла. Гарри Стайлс обладал невероятной силой, судя по всему, но зачем ему это было надо? Про преступника он написал только то, что тот получил по заслугам. А цветы прислала та певица, которую и шантажировали (и имя которой в треде так и не было названо). После того, как она совершила камин-аут вместе с ещё несколькими артистами этого лейбла. Это вообще имело смысл? Луи ничего не понимал.

Отложив телефон и скинув на пол кроссовки, он улёгся удобнее и прикрыл глаза. Гарри Стайлс был настолько невообразимым супергероем, что на первом же задании победил не какого-то там жалкого злодея, а сразу _гомофобию_. Что ж, с таким охранником мир мог спать спокойно. Луи усмехнулся и провалился в сон.

* * *

Новый костюм сидел… странно. После того, как его прошлый чёрный, удобный, _стильный_ комплект не отстирался от слюней, пришлось идти в ателье и шить ему замену. Вышел приличный водонепроницаемый, многофункциональный и даже неплохо подчёркивающий фигуру костюм с вышитым на спине фотоаппаратом (у Луи был логотип, он не был каким-то мелким пакостником, он был серьёзным _злодеем_ ). А ещё он убедился, чтобы комплект сделали устойчивым ко всяким там жучкам в форме цветов (и цветам в форме жучков, на всякий случай). Зейн — его портной — смотрел на него как на умалишённого, но, по мнению Луи, у Зейна не было права голоса, потому что человек, по доброй воле шивший одежду злодеям, тоже был не особо вменяемым.

Ему нужна была защита от всех этих дурацких устройств Нарцисса, потому что Луи и правда могли посадить в тюрьму за его злодейства. Ненадолго, потому что он никого не убивал (в Инстаграме такой контент блокировали), но проникновение на частную собственность — ещё и собственность президента — не осталось бы безнаказанным, если бы на горизонте замаячило белое трико с пайетками.

Луи одёрнул куртку и поправил чёлку, которую зачесал наверх _только_ потому что она уже лежала так, когда он проснулся. Практически.

Он перемахнул через ограду без особых затруднений: охраны снаружи почему-то не было. Даже если план Луи хромал (а он не хромал — как ещё спланировать проникновение в дом, если не через окно?), вселенная явно была на его стороне. А кто бы на её месте не захотел увидеть, как он сфоткается в кровати Первой леди (может быть, топлес, он пока размышлял над этим). Его ждала _слава_.

Вокруг было очень тихо — и _конечно_ , он знал, что вся семья ещё не переехала в летнюю резиденцию, — поэтому это и называлось планом. Хотя какая-то охрана должна была быть, разве нет? Чтобы добро не разворовали. Луи впервые работал с чем-то настолько серьёзным, поэтому не был уверен, каковы были правила. В любом случае, пока он их нарушал, всё шло отлично.

Дом был по-настоящему красивый, с колоннами, барельефами со щекастыми Амурами и окнами высотой в два этажа. Как с картинки из какой-то энциклопедии или типа того. Луи завернул за угол и пнул поросшую плющом стену не столько для того, чтобы проверить наличие какой-нибудь сигнализации, сколько просто ради интереса. Сигнализации не оказалось, и интерес быстро прошёл. Все окна были закрыты и занавешены лёгкими шторами цвета персикового йогурта, а за ними было темно. Должно быть, обычно эти комнаты освещались огромными уродливыми люстрами с непомерным количеством электрических свеч, иначе зачем ещё были нужны такие высокие потолки.

Луи подобрал валявшийся под ногами булыжник, отошёл от стены на пару шагов, замахнулся, прикусив язык и прищурив один глаз, и швырнул камень в стекло. Можно было, конечно, и попытаться более изящно провернуть всё дело, но Луи просто нравилось всё ломать. Наверное, поэтому его не любила техника.

Он перелез через подоконник и оказался в большой, отделанной мрамором столовой. Насколько Луи было известно, комната принца находилась на втором этаже, так что здесь ему, как ни посмотри, делать было нечего. Он прихватил со стола зелёное яблоко (как оказалось, муляж) и вышел в коридор.

Тёмные пушистые ковры смягчали звук шагов, и Луи даже не приходилось беспокоиться об осторожности, потому что дом был абсолютно пуст, будто все вымерли, даже не превратившись в приведений. Как мяч пиная пластмассовое яблоко, он шёл вдоль дверей с золотыми ручками и настенных светильников в форме подсвечников. Над головой не было никаких люстр, но, наверное, в коридоре они не полагались. Заканчивался коридор поворотом налево и витой лестницей, по которой Луи мигом взлетел на второй этаж, уже представляя, как потом будет съезжать вниз по перилам.

Дверь в нужную комнату была открыта. Луи подобрал свой импровизированный мяч с пола и замер, прислушиваясь. Ничего. Какой-то стон? Ничего. Он подкинул яблоко и пнул его в сторону двери, попадая прямо в приоткрытую щель. Глухой удар. И теперь точно — какой-то стон.

Луи не спеша подошёл и толкнул дверь ногой, заглядывая в комнату. К его разочарованию, здесь тоже не было здоровой люстры — потолок был абсолютно пустой, так что Луи предположил, что он светился сам по себе. Обстановка, в отличие от уже увиденной им части дома, была неожиданно современная: телевизор во всю стену, элегантная светлая мебель из ротанга, даже телескоп стоял у окна. Огромная (трёхспальная?) кровать была совершенно не такой, какой он её и представлял: не было никакого бардового балдахина, а только белая занавеска, свисающая с потолка, не было ножек в форме львиных лап и… был Гарри Стайлс?

— Какого хрена ты тут делаешь? — не удержался Луи, разглядывая его скрюченную фигуру, за руки прикованную к привинченной к полу ножке кровати. Яблоко валялось прямо перед ним. — Я в тебя не попал?

Гарри замычал и покачал головой. Луи тут же заметил синяк у него на скуле и кляп из какого-то наверняка безумно дорогого платка. Что ж, не грязный носок — и на том спасибо.

Выходило как-то странно. Луи пришёл совершать своё злодейство, ещё ничего не успел толком сделать, а связанный и избитый супергерой уже был на месте. Как-то не по порядку. Это он должен был одержать победу в схватке с Гарри Стайлсом, приковать его к кровати и слинять в окно, но видимо… кто-то тут побывал до него. Луи понятия не имел, что злодею положено делать в такой ситуации, поэтому сделал то, что и планировал:

достал телефон и стал снимать.

— Прости, но я вроде как пришёл за контентом для инсты и просирать такой кадр… — Гарри нахмурился. — Я потом зафотошоплю твой синяк, будешь красавцем.

— Мхмф…

— Не ворчи.

Закончив, он убрал телефон и задумался. По-хорошему стоило уйти, потому что спасать супергеройские задницы никогда не считалось работой злодеев, но ведь Гарри его уже как-то спас. Надо было вернуть должок? Луи не знал. Вся эта ситуация сбивала с толку. Какая-то мразь опять украла у него злодейство и подкинула вместо этого привлекательного и непроходимо тупого супергероя. Это уже переставало быть забавным — его точно прокляли при рождении. Но он ещё мог отомстить. Если Гарри Стайлс скажет ему, кто всё это устроил.

Луи подошёл ближе к кровати и присел перед Гарри, заглядывая ему в глаза. Зелёные, уставшие и очень кра…

 _стоп_.

Опустив взгляд и покачав головой, вытряхивая из неё ненужные мысли, Луи слишком резко (а он этого не хотел) выдернул платок у Гарри изо рта. Почему каждый раз между ними были слюни, ещё и абсолютно не в том ключе, в котором… впрочем, неважно. Гарри хрипло и тяжело вдохнул и, прикрыв глаза, откинул голову на кровать. Он облизнул пересохшие губы, и Луи пришлось отбросить платок, чтобы не запихнуть его обратно.

— Кто это сделал? — спросил он, садясь на пол и тоскливо глядя на кровать. Тёмно-синяя простыня почти блестела — она была шёлковой, что ли? Луи обязан был на ней полежать — это был его долг перед страной.

Гарри откашлялся и позвенел наручниками.

— Не мог бы ты для начала… ну, знаешь?

— Что ещё, вызвать санитаров? — усмехнулся Луи, протягивая руку к цепочке и задумчиво проводя пальцем по холодному металлу. — Ключ-то есть?

— Есть плазменный резак.

_Да что он вообще такое?_

— Тюльпанчик, я тебе им сразу и руки отпилю. — Он покачал головой и поспешил добавить: — И не потому, что я весь из себя плохой парень — _хотя я плохой парень и я не помогаю тебе, а выведываю информацию,_ — а просто потому, что эта твоя хреновина меня возненавидит, как только я возьму её в руки.

— Я должен выбраться, — ответил Гарри и немного поёрзал, придвигаясь ближе к кровати и облокачиваясь на неё спиной. Луи видел, что ему неудобно, хрен знает, сколько он вообще здесь просидел, наверняка уже сотню лет как хочет отлить, и честно…

Луи вздохнул.

— Напильник?

Гарри пожал плечами, если это скованное движение можно было так назвать.

— Только если Леди держит что-то такое под подушкой.

Вряд ли. Луи нахмурился и задумчиво обвёл взглядом комнату. Рабочий стол, пуфики, телескоп, туалетный столик… О. Луи подскочил, в два шага подбежал к нему и начал увлечённо копаться в маленьких резных ящичках. Пудра… письма… деньги… украшения… вот!

— Ты там воруешь? — Гарри сидел к нему затылком, но Луи и по голосу смог различить его недовольство. — У меня под носом?

— Не думаю, что именно под носом. — Он вернулся и опустился на колени, дотягиваясь до наручников и пальцем ощупывая замочную скважину. — И нет, я делаю только то, что можно сфотографировать. Я достал шпильку.

— Чтобы сфотографировать? — удивился Гарри, и _честное слово_ …

Луи парой быстрых движений согнул в нескольких местах конец шпильки и принялся возиться с замком. Он прикусил язык от усердия, не в силах сопротивляться мыслям о том, что Гарри наверняка хорошенько приложили по голове, чтобы приковать. Если только это не были какие-то сексуальные игры, в таком случае…

— Давай ты лучше помолчишь, пока я пытаюсь… _не спасти_ твою задницу, а вернуть ей должок… нет. Плохо прозвучало. Короче, просто помолчи.

Смех Гарри был тихим и немного хриплым, но он заставил Луи улыбнуться в ответ. Что-то в Гарри всегда вызывало желание улыбаться, как будто лягушку засунули в супергеройский костюм, и хотя она, бесспорно, была в этом хороша, это всё ещё была лягушка. С этими дурацкими длинными ногами, ямочками на щеках и чешуйками пайеток на бёдрах. Замок, к счастью, наконец-то щёлкнул.

Потянувшись, Гарри блаженно простонал и потёр покрасневшее запястье.

— Спасибо.

— Забыли.

Гарри изогнул бровь, но ничего на это не ответил, и Луи был искренне ему признателен.

— До тебя тут — три часа назад? — был Оползень. Ну такой… придурок? Усыпил всех стражников, пробрался через подвалы в дом, обшарил весь первый этаж — хотел украсть какие-то документы. А потом появился я, когда сработала та сигнализация, которую он не смог отключить. — Гарри махнул рукой. — Глупо попался. Дверной косяк слишком низкий, а я сегодня тестировал свои ботинки… В общем, вот.

Луи окинул взглядом его ноги и страдальчески вздохнул. Ботинки с пружинами, что же, чёрт возьми, ещё. Это к слову о лягушках.

— И что, он украл документы?

— Эм… — Гарри обхватил колени руками. — Думаю, он мне потом ещё врезал по лицу и я был в отключке где-то полчаса? Не уверен. — Он было приуныл, но тут же встрепенулся, открыто глядя на Луи и широко улыбаясь. — Но одно злодеяние я сегодня всё-таки предотвратил.

— Это какое? — Луи поднялся, отряхивая штаны и подбирая своё пластмассовое яблоко. Можно и прихватить — в качестве сувенира.

— Ты уже сфотографировал меня, так что теперь нет нужды воплощать твой злодейский замысел.

Серьёзно? Гарри Стайлс и правда был наивен настолько, что верил в честность злодеев. Как его до сих пор не убили.

— Цветик, не хочу разочаровывать Ваше Супергеройство, но я как минимум совершил незаконное проникновение. И я всё ещё могу завершить мой злодейский замысел.

— Оу.

Вот теперь он и правда выглядел расстроенным, и если честно, Луи не ожидал такой реакции. А как же протесты? Нравоучительные речи? Хотя бы малейшая попытка ему помешать? Да в конце концов, у Гарри был плазменный резак, почему он ничего не делал?

— Ты должен меня остановить? — растерянно спросил Луи.

— Я не могу тебя арестовать, пока ты ничего не сделал.

Гарри поднялся на ноги, слегка пошатываясь и глядя на него из-под спутанных кудрей, спадавших на бледный лоб. Он выглядел таким помятым и несчастным, что Луи абсолютно расхотелось фотографироваться на этой злосчастной кровати. Его фотографии должны были развлекать людей, а не фрустрировать.

Но он всё равно решил ещё разок попробовать до него достучаться.

— _Дорогуша_ , я уже в доме семьи _президента_ , куда меня не приглашали. Как то, что я сфотографируюсь в этой кровати, сделает ситуацию хуже?

Слабо улыбнувшись, Гарри тихо ответил:

— На кровать в уличной одежде?

— Боже… — Он закрыл ладонью глаза, тяжело вздыхая, но вздох превратился в рваный смешок, потом ещё один, потом ещё… И Луи не выдержал. Схватился за живот и расхохотался — до слёз и колющей боли в лёгких. Он никак не мог остановиться, смех лился из него звенящим потоком, заглушающим сильное, странное и такое манящее желание обнять Гарри Стайлса, неуклюже ковыляющего на своих дурацких пружинистых ботинках и почему-то широко улыбающегося. — Ты что-то с чем-то.

Тот пожал плечами, достал из-за пояса резак и распилил оставшийся на руке наручник.

— Спасибо, — помедлив, ответил он.

Пора было расходиться. Хоть Луи и не сфотографировался в кровати Первой леди, у него всё ещё был отличный кадр для новой публикации (если отметить на ней Гарри, это, небось, кучу новых подписчиков принесёт). Надо было просто взять и выйти из комнаты, оставив Гарри доделывать свои супергеройские дела. Ему ведь наверняка надо было ещё охрану спасти, копам позвонить, может, сообщить обо всём президенту. Была ли у него связь с президентом? Могла быть.

Луи шаркнул ногой и откашлялся.

— Почему ты просто не поймал шантажиста? — сам собой слетел с губ вопрос.

— Не понял.

— На твоём первом типа задании, — закатив глаза, объяснил он. За всё время своего существования супергерои могли бы уже отрастить себе способность телепатии, было бы очень полезно. — Зачем было устраивать шоу? Мог просто поймать шантажиста.

Нахмурившись, Гарри смерил его взглядом, будто решая что-то про себя. Но своих дурацких пружинах он казался выше, и Луи чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Нахуя он вообще полез с вопросами? Мог бы уже десять раз съехать по перилам на первый этаж.

— Шантажиста не было.

— Не понял, — переспросил Луи, теперь чувствуя себя ещё и глупо. У него не было проблем с памятью, он знал, _что_ прочитал. Он _умел_ читать. — Я видел твой твиттер.

— Суперзлодеи читают мой твиттер? Польщён.

Закатив глаза, Луи огрызнулся:

— Суперзлодеям нельзя упускать героев из виду.

— Ладно. Как объяснить… Ну, он — шантажист — он _был_ , — исправился Гарри, почёсывая затылок, а другой рукой опираясь на стену, — но не в том смысле, в котором ты думаешь. Я на него вышел за десять минут, это была та девушка, которая, по идее, была жертвой.

— У-у… — задумчиво протянул Луи и понимающе кивнул. — Раздвоение личности?

Взгляд Гарри был похож на плазменный резак, в котором сели батарейки. Они вообще на батарейках работали? Луи не знал.

— Дай мне закончить, — попросил он и, немного подумав, снова опустился на пол. — Она хотела совершить камин-аут, но не хотела нарушать контракт. И решила, что это выход. Она тогда… сказала, что не знала толком, на что рассчитывает. — Гарри подтянул колени к груди и, прислонившись к стене затылком, задумчиво посмотрел на Луи. — Я не мог её выдать. Пришлось импровизировать.

— Не такой уж ты и героический, оказывается, — усмехнулся Луи, садясь напротив и прислоняясь к кровати. Подобрав лежавшее рядом яблоко, он бросил его в Гарри и улыбнулся, когда тот его поймал. — И как часто ты на своих заданиях злодеям сочувствуешь?

Нахмурив брови, Гарри бросил яблоко обратно.

— Ты и сам мог бы меня не спасать.

Удар ниже пояса.

— Это другое. Я тебе был должен. А ещё мне нужно было имя мудака, который меня опередил. Я _злой_.

Слабая улыбка тронула губы Гарри. Луи снова бросил ему яблоко.

— И почему мы тогда до сих пор не дерёмся? — Его голос звучал так хрипло и устало, что даже отвечать было не нужно. Какой смысл драться с потерпевшим, если он уже потерпевший? Луи убеждал себя, что в этом была логика. Ну и ещё он просто не любил драться: он всё-таки был человеком искусства — ему нужно было его лицо.

— Я злой и ленивый.

Честно говоря, Луи не то чтобы сильно верил в это, но продолжал отбиваться из принципа. И Гарри замолчал, крутя в руках яблоко и как будто о чём-то размышляя. Только сейчас Луи обратил внимание, что кое-где по полу были рассыпаны оторвавшиеся от его костюма пайетки. Какой-то нонсенс.

В окно сквозь щель между шторами пробивался узкий прямоугольник света, пересёкший бедро Гарри и улёгшийся ему на грудь, лишь слегка зацепив лицо. Сейчас, глядя на то, каким он был красивым, Луи мог признать, что, может быть, у него был ещё один мотив. Наконец Гарри заговорил:

— Мир не делится на чёрное и белое.

Луи фыркнул, ловя вновь прилетевшее ему в руки яблоко.

— А на что тогда?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Скажу, как только узнаю.

О, так они теперь друзья-приятели? Будут держать связь, оставлять под постами друг друга смущающие комментарии и поздравлять с днём рождения? Луи не думал, что новые встречи входят в планы Гарри. Если только, конечно, это не была фигура речи. Но это определённо была она.

Никакого вреда не было в том, чтобы ответить таким же ни к чему не обязывающим обещанием:

— Буду с нетерпением ждать.

* * *

Луи не выложил фотографию.

Разумеется, потому что Оползень — та ещё паскуда — наверняка объявился бы в комментариях и начал бы мутить воду. Бубнил бы везде, что это он Гарри связал и это ему полагаются лавры, а Луи просто примазался к его славе. И он был бы прав, в чём и заключалась главная проблема. А поскольку Луи дорожил своей репутацией, фотографии Гарри Стайлса так и остались в его телефоне. В качестве трофея.

Так что, вернувшись домой, он встал перед зеркалом, придирчиво осмотрел своё отражение, провёл минут десять за укладкой успевших растрепаться волос, после чего наконец выложил историю с подписями: «тестировал новый костюм ! как вам ?» и «@brababoy лучший портной в мире так что обновите гардероб СРОЧНО». Надо будет всё-таки потребовать с Зейна процент за рекламу.

Снова открыл телефон он только после того, как принял душ, переоделся в пижаму с Джокером (да, и что?) и поужинал. На истории уже набежало почти четыреста тысяч просмотров — что ж, он неплохо справлялся и без компромата на Гарри Стайлса. Может, стоило приберечь на чёрный день?

Открыв галерею, он создал новый альбом, назвав его НЗЗ (Неприкосновенный Запас Злодейств), и добавил фотографии туда.

Кстати о Гарри Стайлсе — он ему написал. Пятнадцать минут назад в личку в инсте. Луи закатил глаза, уже догадываясь, что его там ждало.

Вообще он мог просто взять и проигнорить его. Как извращенцев, просящих скинуть им обнажёнку, или странных девочек, спрашивавших, какая у него любимая песня и кем бы он был, если бы не стал злодеем. Но Луи почему-то открыл диалог, прочитал сообщения и начал печатать ответ.

 **harrystyles** вижу ты не стал выкладывать фотки?

 **harrystyles** спасибо :)

 **paparazzi28** может, я ещё не успел ? не благодари меня непонятно за что !

Луи надеялся, что на этом их переписка закончится, но Гарри прочитал сообщение в ту же секунду, как оно было отправлено, и начал набирать ответ.

 **harrystyles** не стал :)

Он что, издевался? Ладно, Луи тоже умел издеваться, наверняка даже лучше, чем некоторые, — всё-таки это было _его_ профессией.

 **paparazzi28** я сохранил их для шантажа ! ходят слухи, в поимке шантажистов ты не очень хорош :Р ****

**harrystyles** ауч

 **harrystyles** подожди но ведь это не шантаж если я сам разрешил их выложить?

 **paparazzi28** ауч

 **paparazzi28** я найду им применение, не сомневайся !

Гарри так долго не отвечал, что Луи успел сходить в туалет, почистить зубы, вернуться в спальню и скинуть с кровати пустые упаковки из-под чипсов. Он уже было подумал отложить телефон и пойти спать, как вдруг одно за другим в диалоге всплыли сразу два новых сообщения: ****

**harrystyles** не сомневаюсь ;)

 **harrystyles** наслаждайся! ххх

Хорошо, что человечество изобрело социальные сети, потому что Луи, кажется, только что проглотил язык. Было бы неловко, если бы это был телефонный звонок.

Он ведь правильно понял, да? Гарри Стайлс настолько отбился от рук, что _флиртовал_ с ним? Средь бела дня? (Вечера — детали.) Ещё и так открыто? У него вообще совесть была, или у супергероев её изымали и заменяли на Конституцию и Большой свод? Луи не был готов к такому повороту событий — он думал, их общение если и зайдёт далеко, то только разве что в тюрьму. Луи не хотел в тюрьму, так что далеко заходить не собирался.

 **paparazzi28** распечатаю их, повешу на стенку и буду бросать дротики тебе в голову !!! а не то, что ты подумал, извращенец ****

**harrystyles** да ты маленький и злой и совсем не извращенец я понял :)

 **paparazzi28** заткнись, я не маленький

 **harrystyles** конечно хх

 **paparazzi28** прекрати мне писать !!!!

Отложив телефон и забравшись с головой под одеяло, Луи приложил все силы, чтобы не думать о Гарри Стайлсе, его дурацком красивом лице и ещё более дурацком флирте (хотя казалось бы, куда уж больше). Было сложно, но он справился, когда отвлёкся на идею для нового злодейства, с мыслями о которой он и провалился в сон.

Вот только не чувствовать на утро лёгкого разочарования из-за отсутствия нового сообщения от Гарри оказалось ещё сложнее. И отвлечься почему-то не получилось.

* * *

Всё-таки это случилось. Луи оказался в тюрьме.

Ладно, _технически_ , это ещё была не тюрьма, а только полицейский участок, но Луи едва ли драматизировал, говоря так. Здесь были решётки и его вели в наручниках. И ладно бы за одно из злодейств — последнее, например, и правда было гениальным и _чудовищным_ (а лошадь на крыше собрала миллион лайков в инсте, и это даже не было преувеличением), но нет. Его арестовали за превышение скорости! Как раз тогда, когда Луи решил опробовать свой новый злодейский мотоцикл. Разве для суперзлодеев не существовали отдельные правила дорожного движения? Иначе зачем супергероям гонять на таких скоростях, если злодеи вынуждены плестись на шестьдесят километров в час?

Кстати, о супергероях.

— Ну а здесь-то ты какого хрена делаешь? — Луи даже глазом не моргнул, когда увидел поджавшего колени к груди Гарри Стайлса в углу камеры. Это было его наказание за все совершённые грехи, он был уверен. Гарри Стайлс с ним один на один в тесном тёмном закрытом пространстве. Здесь кончалась старая жизнь. Насчёт начала новой Луи не был уверен, всё-таки вряд ли кто-то из них смог бы забеременеть. — У нас наконец-то появилась статья за нарушение допустимого уровня привлекательности?

Гарри поднял на него хмурый взгляд и тяжело вздохнул.

— Вот надо было им арестовать сегодня именно тебя?

 _Обидно_. Луи ничего не сделал, чтобы заслужить такое отношение. Вроде бы. Насколько мог ничего не сделать суперзлодей.

— Эй, я _прекрасный_ сосед по камере. Ещё никто не жаловался.

Губы Гарри тронула слабая ухмылка, но сам Луи только поджал губы в ответ и уселся на свободную койку, закидывая на неё ноги и поднимая взгляд к потолку. Сколько ему ждать суда? Двое суток? Трое? Если его, конечно, не бросят сразу же в тюрьму для суперзлодеев. Или освободят, если соседство с Гарри Стайлсом могло сойти за дополнительные воспитательные работы.

— Только потому, что ты ни разу не сидел.

Луи фыркнул.

— Серый мне не идёт.

— Если бы эта форма была такой же облегающей, как твой костюм, смотрелось бы неплохо.

О нет, Луи собирался позвать на помощь. Мог ли суперзлодей подать на кого-то в суд? Вопрос чисто теоретический, но Луи был бы готов предложить и практическое применение, тем более, что дорога в суд ему уже была проложена. Целая ночь наедине с Гарри Стайлсом — это плохо. Но целая ночь наедине с Гарри Стайлсом, отвешивающим комплименты его заднице? Хуже быть не может.

Нужно было отвлечься.

— Нет, серьёзно, тюльпанчик, ты что тут делаешь? Или злодеи настолько измельчали, что вы начали сажать своих?

Гарри молчал так долго, что Луи начал бояться, что тот умер. Не хватало ещё, чтобы на него убийство повесили, ему тогда придётся всю жизнь провести в местах не столь отдалённых. Никому не будет интересен Инстаграм из тюрьмы. Даже если фотографировать еду, а Луи _никогда_ не скатывался до фотографий еды.

— Я тут, вроде как, временно, — наконец ответил Гарри, и

_что?_

— Как и все мы, незабудка. — Луи развёл руками. — Что ты натворил? За что сажают супергероев? Ты украл чьё-то сердце? Не извинился, когда наступил кому-то на ногу? Отобрал у ребёнка конфету? Или, — он даже сел ровно от возбуждения, — они наконец узнали о той твоей шантажистке?

— Я ничего _плохого_ не делал, — слегка раздражённо ответил Гарри. — Не специально. И она не моя шантажистка.

Луи удивлённо изогнул бровь. _Не специально?_

— Да, я помню, что она лесбиянка и у тебя нет шансов, — фыркнул он. — И ты всё-таки что-то сделал? Вернее, не ты, конечно, тебя подставил этот коварный жестокий мир и всё такое.

Гарри закатил глаза. Его было очень приятно дразнить. Возможно, Луи стоило зайти в этом дальше. Может, украсть пару наручников, раз уж они в участке?

Боже, и как он собирался просидеть здесь целых… _двое суток_? Вместе с Гарри Стайлсом? Без дрочки? Наверное, мир и правда был коварен и жесток. Луи тоже был коварен, так что не собирался терпеть такое отношение. Если придётся делать подкоп ложкой, он будет делать подкоп ложкой.

— Я вроде как, эм-м-м… устроил поджог? — наконец ответил Гарри. — Что-то закоротило в реактивном ранце во время погони и я э-э… врезался в витрину магазина? Три платья сгорело, пока потушили… никто не пострадал!

— Разве тебя не должны были отпустить как супергероя? Типа кому не похуй на три сраных платья, если ты поймаешь какого-нибудь злодея?

Гарри слабо улыбнулся.

— Если я представляю закон, я не должен его нарушать.

— Ты дурак, да? — искренне поинтересовался Луи.

— Я просто внесу залог и всё, — надулся Гарри, теребя рукав своего глупого белого костюма. Теперь Луи заметил на нём тёмные следы сажи, представляя, как Гарри пытается скинуть с себя сломавшийся ранец и в панике двигается так неуклюже, что поджигает всё вокруг и себя тоже. Как новорождённый жеребёнок, не умеющий управляться со своими ногами. — Мой друг обещал прийти завтра утром.

Луи попытался вспомнить, сколько долларов потребовали у него… Если думать о точных цифрах, выходило дохуя, чего в его карманах никогда не водилось. Потом он подумал о друзьях, которые могли бы внести за него такую сумму. На ум приходил Зейн, но они не были _настолько_ хорошими друзьями. Можно было бы попробовать пригрозить ему фотографией его в ужасной домашней одежде и без укладки, но Зейн точно пригрозил бы в ответ тем, что кроме него Луи никто костюмы шить не будет. Его любимый аргумент в любом споре.

Луи следовало завести нормальных друзей.

— Что ж, — вздохнул он, одаривая Гарри как можно более равнодушной (нифига не получилось) ухмылкой, — у меня нет денег на залог, а завтра меня вполне могут отправить в этот жуткий бункер для суперзлодеев, так что я не смогу составить тебе компанию.

Может, ему показалось, но Гарри как-то странно дёрнулся, будто по его телу пробежали мурашки. Да, у Луи тоже они появлялись, стоило ему подумать о СИЗОО (Сверхнадёжный Изолятор для Злодеев Особо Опасных).

— Ты собираешься сбежать? — хмуро поинтересовался Гарри.

Пожав плечами, Луи кивнул.

— Да, можешь даже присоединиться, бежать всё равно из одной камеры. — Он не выдержал и подмигнул. — Не волнуйся, можешь потом сказать, что я тебя похитил и ты ни в чём не виноват.

Фыркнув, Гарри выставил вперёд руку.

— Я могу тебе помешать. Сбегать из-под ареста незаконно.

Луи не позволил себе думать, что это мило. Как вообще существовал кто-то такой, как Гарри Стайлс?

— Думаю, ты не сможешь, — усмехнулся он. — Твой странный кодекс чести запрещает останавливать меня до тех пор, пока я что-нибудь не сделаю, не так ли? Ты не сможешь меня остановить, пока я не сбегу.

— Тогда мне придётся пойти за тобой, — заявил Гарри и… покраснел? Луи готов был в этом поклясться, красный хорошо был заметен на фоне белого костюма. Или это плясали блики от пайеток на его щеках?.. Невозможно, лампа была слишком тусклая и постоянно мигала. Удивительно, что Луи заметил румянец на лице Гарри при таком освещении. Если только Гарри не был ещё краснее, чем казалось. _Боже._ — Чтобы потом тебе помешать!

— Ну разумеется, — сладко пропел Луи, снова подмигивая. (Он не мог удержаться. Всё просто становилось странным. Тесное тёмное пространство, чтоб его.) — Никогда бы не подумал, что ты станешь моим партнёром по преступлениям, одуванчик. Но отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер, а?

— Не было и речи о партнёрах _по преступлениям_ , — возразил Гарри, и, серьёзно, ему обязательно было так выделять последнюю часть? На что он намекал? Луи действительно надо было бежать. — Я не говорил, что буду помогать тебе. Буду просто сидеть тут… отдыхать. Надеяться, что у тебя ничего не получится.

Луи закатил глаза.

— Паршивая у вас работа, если это — отдых. Наверняка ты всё мне наплёл про поджёг, а на самом деле просто заказал горячую путёвку в участок. Как и заведено в вашем законопослушном супергеройском мире.

— Трёхразовое питание, — Гарри пожал плечами и усмехнулся, — чем не санаторий?

Помассировав виски, Луи соскочил с койки и зашагал по тесной комнате от одной стены к другой. Всего четыре шага. Слишком _мало_. В идеале, ему не стоило приближаться к Гарри Стайлсу ближе чем на четыре километра. С непреодолимой преградой посередине.

— Такое чувство, будто я с каждой секундой тупею, — пробурчал он, оглядывая гладкие серые стены и решётчатую дверь, за которой лениво ползали копы. На секунду Луи представил, что это они находятся в вольере, а он просто наблюдает снаружи. Дикие животные в естественной среде обитания. Ближайший коп, на лице которого отражался свет монитора, был очень похож на медведя.

Луи скорчил ему гримасу и отвернулся.

Он хотел что-то сказать Гарри и уже даже недовольно на него уставился, но тут же замер, потому что лицо Гарри вдруг побледнело, почти сливаясь с его костюмом. Луи уже скучал по румянцу, но… что стряслось-то?

— Эй, я знаю, что я зол и ужасен и всё такое, но раньше это тебя максимум заводило… — сказал он, наклоняя голову и выжидающе щурясь. Может, что-то в выражении лица Гарри могло натолкнуть его на мысль? Луи вздохнул. Нет, тот был бледный, но в остальном — олицетворение спокойствия. Бесполезные супергеройские приёмчики.

Покачав головой, Луи обернулся и

что ж.

На него смотрел медведь. Не коп, похожий на медведя, а _настоящий_ медведь. С шерстью, ушами, слюнявой пастью и лапами, размером с клавиатуру, на которой они лежали. На медведе была местами порванная полицейская форма, а сам он выглядел несколько удивлённо, но всё ещё довольно… опасно. Опаснее, чем коп, недавно занимавший его место. Остальные полицейские, по видимому, тоже трансформировались, превратившись кто в оленя, кто в страуса-эму, а кто в… _леопарда_? Боже, храни людей, которые спят на рабочем месте, потому что коп, превратившийся в леопарда, мирно спал, свесив со стола мощную когтистую лапу.

Но ещё там был человек. Напуганная секретарша сидела на своём крутящемся офисном кресле, вцепившись в папку отчётами, и боялась пошевелиться. Побег почему-то перестал казаться такой уж привлекательной идеей.

Луи сглотнул.

— Твоих рук дело? — донёсся хриплый голос из-за спины, и Луи _очень_ , очень захотелось закатить глаза, но он просто боялся нарушить зрительный контакт с медведем, который сидел к ним ближе всех и пока что лишь тихо сосал лапу, но кто знает, _что_ могло прийти ему в голову.

— То, что у меня волшебная задница, не означает, что я умею _колдовать_ , — съязвил он. — Это дар генетики.

— Да, не похоже, что тут дело в генетике… — пробормотал Гарри. — Может, мы под чем-то? Газ, наркотики, еда?

В животе заурчало.

— Я ещё не успел тут поесть. И тогда почему ты видишь меня нормальным? — спросил Луи, осторожно пятясь назад (подальше от решётки, через которую чисто теоретически можно было просунуть лапу). — Да и ты сам не превратился в какого-нибудь опоссума? И вон там сидит женщина, видишь?

— Женщина? — голос Гарри дрогнул, и он подскочил с койки, тут же привлекая к ним совершенно лишнее внимание сраного медведя. Почему же, блять, это обязательно должен был оказаться медведь? — Что с ней?

Спиной вжавшись в стену, но не отводя взгляда от животных в участке, Луи разочарованно вздохнул, видя, как Гарри почти всем телом прильнул к решётке, чтобы рассмотреть секретаршу, которая всё также сидела на стуле, прикрываясь всё той же папкой. Луи видел это со своего места. Гарри не обязательно было весть себя так по-идиотски.

— Может, отойдёшь на пару шагов?

— Нужно выбираться отсюда.

Они произнесли это одновременно, и Луи сперва решил, что он неправильно расслышал. Но Гарри начал возиться с замком и… _ох_. Фигово. Луи сглотнул.

— Просто хочу уточнить, — слабо пробормотал он, — ты осознаёшь, что от диких и _опасных_ зверей нас отделяет _только_ эта решётка? — Гарри согласно промычал. — Тогда какого хуя ты делаешь?

Он обернулся и посмотрел на Луи, как на умалишённого. Как будто тот это _заслуживал_. Возмутительно.

— Мы должны выбраться отсюда.

— Ты же сам говорил, что сбегать из участка плохо, — попытался вразумить его Луи, — ты хотел меня остановить.

— Тогда полицейские ещё не превратились в животных.

— _Вот именно!_

Ещё раз окинув зверей взглядом, Луи (к небольшому облегчению) отметил, что кроме медведя и леопарда особо хищных среди них не наблюдалось. Нескольких, правда, он не смог идентифицировать, но они хотя бы выглядели безобидно. Если, конечно, никто не превратился в ядовитого паука. Или змею. Вот же блять.

Тем временем Гарри оставил попытки взломать замок и начал с разбегу толкать дверь, отчего решётка громко дребезжала, а животные нервно дёргались, пытаясь понять, что им угрожает. И не то чтобы Луи всерьёз верил, что дверь в камеру можно выломать с помощью грубой силы, но всё же его ладони вспотели, когда железо жалобно простонало от очередного удара. Если медведь с другой стороны вдруг решит помочь, всё может закончиться довольно плачевно.

— Незабудка, ты можешь оторваться от несчастной двери на пять секунд? — позвал он, перебирая в голове все возможные варианты развития дальнейших событий. Если Гарри так отчаянно стремился всех спасти, то Луи мог хотя бы проследить за тем, чтобы у него это получилось. (Боже, а что, если кто-то превратился в крокодила?) — Ты и так уже должен им денег за испорченное имущество.

— Есть идеи получше? — Гарри зло сверкнул глазами в его сторону, и, что ж, Луи и не догадывался, что у него может быть такой взгляд. При других обстоятельствах он бы…

_Соберись._

— Может, и есть, — ответил он, гордо складывая руки на груди и изгибая бровь. Краем глаза он заметил, как секретарша, воспользовавшись тем, что звери отвлеклись на шум, медленно поднялась со стула и попятилась к выходу. Луи слегка повысил голос. — Может, даже целый план.

Гарри нахмурился.

— Я не соглашусь на что-то незаконное.

— Какие мы нежные. — Луи закатил глаза. — У тебя вообще нет плана.

— Нет времени на план, — зло про процедил Гарри, с каждым словом делая шаг, и, оказавшись прямо перед Луи, ткнул пальцем ему в грудь. Луи схватил его за запястье и крепко сжал, привставая на носочки, чтобы удобнее было смотреть Гарри в глаза. Они были так близко, что длинные кудрявые волосы щекотали Луи нос каждый раз, когда Гарри выдыхал. — Там живой человек!

— Она уже сбежала, — придвигаясь ближе, прошипел он в ответ, и Гарри резко обернулся. Волосы мягко скользнули по лицу Луи, губы закололо, и он почувствовал слабый аромат лаванды и цитруса. Покачав головой, он смахнул наваждение. — А теперь, когда осталось спасти только нас, давай придумаем, как это сделать.

Гарри снова посмотрел на него и коротко кивнул. Замечая снова вернувшийся на его щёки румянец, Луи наконец разжал пальцы. _Вдох, выдох._

Это будет долгая ночь.

* * *

**Пропущенные вызовы (13)**

Новые сообщения:

От: _Ли_

16:45 Не могу ПОВЕРИТЬ, что от твоём АРЕСТЕ я узнал от НАЙЛА!!! Когда он пришёл просить у меня ДВЕНАДЦАТЬ ТЫСЯЧ!!! Ты полнейший тупица!!1!

16:46 Люблю тебя, но так дела не ДЕЛАЮТСЯ!!! Я твой помощник, я должен был узнать ПЕРВЫМ!!!

16:50 ТЫ СДАЛ ИМ ВСЁ ОБОРУДОВАНИЕ??? Я СПЕЦИАЛЬНО УСОВЕРШЕНСТВОВАЛ РАЦИЮ ОНА РАЗМЕРОМ С ТВОЙ МОЗГ ЕЁ БЫ НЕ НАШЛИ!!!!!

17:01 Всё ещё люблю тебя, завтра утром приеду и привезу деньги.

От: _Ни_

17:03 соре за Лимо Хаз он уже успокоился,,,, просил передать что любит тебя и не имел в виду того что написал :(((((( кмк просто вспомнил тот раз когда тебя привязали к кровати и пересрался лол

17:06 СИДИТ ЗА РЕШЁТКОЙ В ТЕМНИЦЕ СЫРОЙ ВСКОРМЛЁННЫЙ В НЕВОЛЕ НАРЦИСС МОЛОДОЙ

17:08 твой красавчик выложил фотку с лошадью на крыше ХАХАХАА УЛЁТ это же та самая?

**Пропущенный вызов**

Новые сообщения:

От: _Жмот (Малик)_

18:59 из-за твоей рекламы ко мне пршёл срный суперхиро и попросил сделаь ему блестящие носки С ПОДОГРЕВОМ , вы там все отбитые

19:03 спс

От: _ЖМОТ (Аренда-хуенда)_

20:20 Добрый вечер, мистер Томлинсон, вынужден сообщить, что в этом месяце на Вас неоднократно поступали жалобы от соседей. Прошу Вас принять соответствующие меры, а также перестать убеждать миссис Лоусон, что вы суперзлодей, она умоляет меня Вас выселить. Всего доброго.

* * *

— План такой: _тихонько_ взламываем дверь, пробираемся к камерам хранения, достаём наши вещи, я фотографирую этот Зверополис, а потом мы бежим к выходу так быстро, как только можем. Вопросы?

Они стояли на одной из коек (а вдруг ядовитые пауки?), прижавшись в стене, и наблюдали за тем, что происходит за решёткой. Пока ничего особо не происходило, если честно, леопард всё также спал, медведь недавно сполз со стула и теперь медленно бродил между столами, обнюхивая ящики для бумаг. Хорошо, наверное, эти полицейские пообедали, если до сих пор не проголодались и не стали жрать друг друга. Какой-то олень, правда, жевал фикус рядом с кабинетом начальника, но Луи не боялся оказаться на месте фикуса, так что его это мало волновало.

— Мы не можем их так бросить. — Гарри не выглядел сильно впечатлённым. — И тебе запрещено фотографировать. Никаких злодейств.

— Злодейство уже совершено! — возмущённо прошипел Луи. — Что плохого в том, что я использую плоды чужого труда?

Гарри зло на него посмотрел, но промолчал.

— И сюда наверняка скоро приедут другие копы, секретарша не могла их не вызвать.

— Может, она и вызвала, но кто поверит, что все полицейские в участке превратились в животных? — насмешливо поинтересовался Гарри. — Сразу видно, что тебе не приходилось работать с полицией.

— Но она же с ними работала — она сможет их убедить.

— Ну да, потому что в стрессовой ситуации каждый способен мыслить рационально, — согласился Гарри, закусывая нижнюю губу и невыносимо раздражая Луи. — Ты прав.

— Завали, а? — Луи закатил глаза и несильно пихнул его бедром. — Чем тебе не нравится мой план? Конкретно. Кроме фотографий.

На решётку запрыгнула мартышка, и Луи вздрогнул от неожиданности, спиной врезаясь Гарри в грудь. Он больше никогда не пойдёт в зоопарк. И он действительно чувствовал себя виноватым перед той лошадью.

Гарри откашлялся, и Луи почудилось лёгкое прикосновение к плечу. Он замер.

— Нужно отгородить травоядных от хищников, — произнёс Гарри, и призрак прикосновения куда-то пропал. Спиной Луи всё ещё чувствовал слабо вздымающуюся грудь, но дольше стоять в такой позе было нельзя. Во-первых, начинали трястись ноги, во-вторых… хотя это, пожалуй, всё. Он выпрямился. — И проверить, не остался ли кто-то… не превращённый?

Луи устало вздохнул.

— Ты собрался затаскивать медведя в клетку? Он тебя сожрёт.

— Только через мой труп.

Интересно, стоило ли указывать на то, что именно _это_ он и имел в виду? Или лучше будет припомнить тогда, когда Гарри уже начнут жрать? Странное чувство прошло через всё тело, будто слабый электрический ток поднялся от кончиков пальцев и запутался в волосах. Как и Луи — он тоже запутался.

Что он знал наверняка, так это то, что ему не хотелось видеть, как медведь жрёт Гарри.

Луи уже развернулся и открыл было рот, чтобы высказать всё, что он думал о новом плане, как вдруг раздался металлический звон со стороны двери. Честно говоря, смотреть, что именно только что произошло не особо хотелось, но Луи всё равно поднял палец, как бы грозя Гарри, и медленно обернулся. Всё та же мартышка на прутьях решётки. Всё та же закрытая дверь и

связка ключей на полу.

— Умная обезьянка, — пробормотал Гарри у него над ухом. — Спасибо.

Чёрные бусины обезьяньих глаз ещё несколько секунд смотрели на них, а потом мартышка развернулась и ловко перепрыгнула на стол, за которым недавно сидел медведь. Ничего в ней не напоминало о человеке, которым она недавно была. Кроме, разве что, того, что она в три прыжка забралась на шкаф, встала напротив кондиционера и высунула язык. Луи тоже иногда хотелось так сделать. Жаль, ростом не вышел. Он быстро свесился с кровати и подхватил с пола ключи.

— Как думаешь, это значит, что они всё ещё разумные? — поинтересовался Гарри, когда Луи вновь выпрямился, сдувая со лба упавшую чёлку и нервно перебирая ключи в руках. — Или нам просто очень повезло?

— Когда со мной такое случается, я не задаю вопросов, — ответил он, спускаясь с койки и подходя к двери, — а пользуюсь ситуацией.

Гарри приподнял одну бровь, тоже спускаясь на пол.

— И часто с тобой такое случается?

— Время от времени. — Луи пожал плечами. — Выходим?

— И что потом? — Гарри сложил руки на груди и мрачно уставился куда-то за решётку. — Я не представляю, как нам загнать сюда медведя.

Честно говоря, Луи не знал, в какой момент согласился участвовать в спасении животных (особенно учитывая то, что они не были животными… в каком-то смысле), но, видимо, он и правда задолжал той лошади. Идея всё ещё была тупейшая, и ничего не мешало ему открыть дверь и тут же слинять, оставив Зверополис на Гарри, но почему-то ему не хотелось так поступать. Побежал бы Гарри за ним или просто разочарованно покачал бы головой и остался в одиночку со всем разбираться? Луи не хотел задумываться о том, что было у Гарри в приоритете.

Луи не хотел задумываться о том, что было в приоритете у него самого. «Я требую за это статус любимого суперзлодея как минимум», — пробурчал он себе под нос, просовывая руку сквозь прутья решётки и вставляя ключ в замочную скважину, а вслух сказал:

— Вряд ли мы придумаем что-то, если продолжим тут сидеть. Выползаем. — Замок щёлкнул и дверь со слабым скрипом открылась, тут же врезаясь во что-то. Что-то взвизгнуло и юркнуло под стол (к счастью, это оказалась всего лишь кошка). — Медведь что-то делал за компом… Может, если поискать, найдётся что-то, что нам поможет.

Он проскользнул к столу, под которым всё ещё сидела кошка, подвигал мышкой, чтобы разблокировать экран и тут же попал на страницу в Фэйсбуке (ну разумеется, чем же ещё заниматься на работе?).

— Что делать мне? — поинтересовался Гарри, отклеивая жёлтый стикер с обратной стороны монитора. — «График полива фикуса». Думаю, фикусу это больше не надо.

— Не знаю, о чём ты, василёк… — пробормотал Луи, просматривая последние сообщения — ничего важного: паб после работы, жалобы на начальство, переписка с женой (которую Луи сразу закрыл, потому что некоторые вещи точно ничем не могли помочь). — Может, придумаешь что-то для леопарда? Куда его денем?

Гарри прилепил стикер обратно, задумчиво почёсывая подбородок. Кошка выползла из-под стола и начала тереться о его ногу — Луи совсем немного завидовал (кому именно он не сказал бы и в камере для допросов).

— Вспомнил. Я тестировал одну штуку… — начал Гарри. — На лошади, которую недавно пришлось снимать с крыши. Спасибо за это, кстати. — _О боже, да что такого Луи сделал в своей жизни, чтобы заслужить эти мучения?_ — Она как бы уменьшает… всякое? На время… Пока не удалось стабилизировать, но минут пять примерно, мне кажется? Этого должно ведь хватить? Чтобы перенести его? Только куда, если мы на наше место решили медведя…

— В камеру для допросов! — Луи хлопает себя кулаком по раскрытой ладони. — И кстати, а нахрена я лез в комп, если у тебя есть волшебный уменьшатель? Ты раньше не мог про него вспомнить?

Нагнувшись, Гарри поднял кошку на руки и поставил на стол.

— Она навела меня на мысль. — Он пожал плечами. — Так что? Идём, э-э… к камерам хранения?

Задумавшись, Луи окинул взглядом участок. Звери вели себя достаточно дружелюбно, даже медведь из всего животного многообразия выбрал своей добычей кофемашину — та опрокинулась после первого удара мощной лапы, и медведь теперь слизывал с пола коричневые разводы. В животе опять заурчало, и Луи задумался, не было ли здесь у кого-нибудь припрятано хотя бы пары бутербродов. Он бы не отказался. У него самого с собой была только мятная жвачка — он похлопал себя по карманам — а, нет, он утром съел последнюю.

— Да знаешь… — протянул он, наблюдая за тем, как медведь недовольно отгоняет олениху от кофейной лужи. — Должен же кто-то остаться, типа, следить за ними? Мало ли что?

— Пожалуй, — кивнул Гарри, делая несколько робких шагов в сторону выхода. — А ты не сбежишь?

Луи закатил глаза. Нет, конечно, у Гарри был повод волноваться — вряд ли Луи производил впечатление человека, на которого можно было положиться. Но кроме того он наверняка не выглядел слишком богатым, чтобы позволить себе разбрасываться телефонами (с отличной камерой, надо заметить) и _новыми_ мотоциклами.

— Мне нужны мои вещи, — ответил он, потирая виски. — Я зарабатываю рекламой в Инстаграме, если ты забыл.

— Не думал, что там плохо платят… — пробормотал Гарри и тяжело вздохнул: — Ладно, ты прав, я… — Внезапный вопль заставил их обоих вздрогнуть, и Луи уже хотел было броситься Гарри на шею, но, к счастью, вовремя понял, что это попугай. — Кричи, если что?

— Обязательно.

И Гарри выскользнул за дверь, оставив Луи наедине с дикой природой. Господи, помоги ему.

Глубоко вздохнув и напомнив себе, что Гарри вернётся в худшем случае минут через десять (что могло случиться за десять минут? Луи на ужин всегда нужно было как минимум минут пятнадцать, что уж говорить о леопарде, решившем сожрать человека), он оглядел участок, тут же отмечая для себя холодильник. Воровство он обычно не приветствовал, потому что на серьёзное злодейство такая мелочь не тянула, но на данный момент речь шла не о совершении злодеяний, а о _выживании_.

Точно о нём, потому что холодильник стоял всего в паре метров от леопарда.

На цыпочках, чтобы случайно не отдавить чей-нибудь хвост (мало ли, чем этот хвост был до превращения?), Луи пробрался через всю комнату и остановился у небольшого, завешенного разноцветными магнитиками холодильника, на котором стояла бутылка с водой — должно быть, для полива фикуса. Открыв дверцу, Луи окинул взглядом несколько полок, на верхней стояли баночки с клубничным йогуртом (фу), в ящике лежала связка бананов и упаковка конфет. Луи тут же запустил в неё руки, распихивая по карманам столько, сколько только смог в них уместить. Это за моральный ущерб.

Ниже лежал контейнер, и Луи готов был поклясться, что видел в нём бутерброды. Он наклонился, чтобы открыть его, но вдруг… на его плечо с размаху приземлилось что-то тяжёлое, и он покачнулся, врезаясь боком в дверцу. Что ж, жаль, он надеялся хотя бы поесть перед смертью. Не судьба.

Медленно повернув голову, он едва не задохнулся от облегчения. Не леопард. Всего лишь обезьяна.

— И тебе привет, — произнёс он, потирая ушибленное место, а другой рукой вытаскивая из холодильника контейнер. Подумав, Луи засунул контейнер под мышку и оторвал о грозди один банан, вручая его мартышке. — Держи.

Она с готовностью схватила банан и принялась увлечённо его чистить, всё ещё не слезая с плеча и слегка затрудняя движения Луи. Подняв руку, он почесал обезьянку между ушами, и та, поморщившись, несколько раз шлёпнула его в ответ. Что ж, видимо, даже в звериной форме люди не очень любят, когда им портят причёску. Зейну бы, например, это точно не понравилось.

Со вздохом Луи опять заглянул в холодильник.

— Ещё бы попить чего-нибудь было, — пробормотал он себе под нос, — должны же вы пить что-то кроме кофе…

Мартышка что-то забормотала и спрыгнула с плеча на холодильник. В голове промелькнуло слабое желание завести домашнего питомца, но Луи тут же его отбросил, сосредоточившись на поиске воды и торопливо запихивая в рот один из бутербродов. Целиком, потому что Гарри бы этого не одобрил, а он мог вернуться в любой момент. Не то чтобы Луи это волновало — он просто хотел спокойно поесть.

Где-то ведь должен был у них быть кулер? Луи захлопнул холодильник, дожёвывая один бутерброд и запихивая в рот второй, и повернулся к подопечным.

_Блять._

— Я ничего не брал, — с набитым ртом пробормотал он, резким движением отбрасывая в сторону опустевший контейнер и поднимая руки. Несколько крошек свалились ему на грудь. _Плевать._ — Не ешь меня, пожалуйста.

Глаза леопарда смотрели густым зелёным, а пятнистые лапы одна за другой медленно соскальзывали со стола. Полицейская форма смотрелась нелепо, и животное пыталось её с себя скинуть, зло мотая головой. Луи хотелось сбежать — он просто не был уверен, что это поможет в данной ситуации. Провести последние секунды жизни потным — ни за что на свете, у него была гордость. (Он просто знал, что споткнётся о первый же стул и его грандиозный побег закончится, не успев начаться. Нужно было искать другой выход.)

— Я не знал, что это твои бутерброды… или твой банан, — попробовал он снова, делая шаг назад и врезаясь спиной в холодильник. Ближайшая дверь была в кабинет капитана, и Луи действительно, _действительно_ не думал, что хочет проверять, в кого тот превратился. Хотя выбора у него особо не было, так что он немного сдвинулся вправо. Леопард зарычал. Если всё это было из-за банана, Луи надеялся, что мартышка им подавится. — Гарри, где же твой волшебный уменьшатель?

Интересно, копа посадят, если он убьёт заключённого в состоянии… аффекта? Ну, заклинание наверняка должно считаться смягчающим обстоятельством, но технически такого пункта в законодательстве не было. Луи знал законы — так было удобнее их нарушать.

Он просто действительно надеялся, что этого копа посадят или… _пустят на шубу_. Зависит от того, удастся ли Гарри найти способ их всех расколдовать. Луи почему-то не сомневался, что удастся.

На трясущихся ногах он ещё немного продвинулся вправо. Леопард, взмахнув хвостом, сбил со стола органайзер и зашипел, подняв дыбом шерсть на загривке.

— Предатели, все вы, — произнёс Луи, обращаясь к остальным обитателям Зверополиса. Попугай в ответ снова издал истошный вопль, и леопард резко прижал уши, оглядываясь и открывая клыкастую пасть. Лучше бы Луи не смотрел. — Плохие из вас копы.

Но спасительный кабинет был уже совсем рядом: только протянуть руку и…

заперто. А связка ключей на другой стороне — всё ещё воткнутая в замок от их с Гарри камеры. Холодок пробежал по спине, не оставалось ничего, кроме…

Три, два, один…

— Пригнись! — Луи едва успел рвануть к выходу, как тут же рухнул на пол, следуя команде Гарри. _Гарри_. Какое облегчение. Луи собирался его поцеловать.

В спину впились когти, он чувствовал это, но также он чувствовал, что когти были маленькие, словно кошачьи. Технически, они всегда были кошачьи, но Луи отдавал предпочтение тем, которые были комнатного размера. Быстро высвободив рукава, он скинул куртку и завернул в неё маленького, брыкающегося леопарда, чтобы тот не покусал руки. Не то чтобы это было так страшно, как быть съеденным, но Луи очень ценил свои руки.

В несколько шагов он оказался у камеры и, закинув брыкающийся комок на одну из коек, быстро захлопнул дверь, поворачивая ключ и вытаскивая его из замка. Один хищник был заперт — вместе с курткой, но что ж, чем-то приходилось жертвовать. Пусть возьмут в качестве залога.

_И о чём это он?_

— Слышал, как ты кричал. — Запыхавшийся Гарри возник рядом с ним будто из ниоткуда, с рюкзаком за спиной и странным устройством в руках. — Ты в порядке?

— _Я_ кричал? — оскорблённо воскликнул Луи. — Это даже не было похоже на человеческий крик, Гарольд.

— Гарри, — поправил Гарри, мягко улыбнувшись.

Это было несправедливо.

— Да, Луи, очень приятно, — ехидно ответил он, но тут же осёкся, осознавая, что до сих пор Гарри не знал его имени. И по идее, не должен был знать и дальше. Проклятый адреналин. — Ты принёс мои вещи?

— Да, — Гарри начал снимать рюкзак, но вдруг остановился, спустив лямку всего лишь до локтя. — А медведь?

— А что медведь? — Луи повернулся в сторону кофемашины и, усмехнувшись, покачал головой. — Он спит. Видимо, кофе не помогло.

Гарри осторожно обернулся и, кивнув самому себе, снял рюкзак полностью, после чего расстегнул молнию и вытащил телефон и ключи от мотоцикла. Интересно, не было ли у него проблем с тем, чтобы возвращать злодею то, что тот использовал непосредственно для злодейств? Луи решил не выяснять и быстро выхватил свои вещи, убирая ключи в нагрудный карман… а, точно, конфеты.

Достав их, Луи всё-таки положил на их место ключи, и начал было уже разворачивать фантик, как вдруг на его руку опустилась ладонь Гарри. Луи поднял на него взгляд, вопросительно изгибая бровь.

— У тебя их раньше не было?

— Только _не надо_ лекций про воровство, — ответил он, слегка отталкивая Гарри, — я остался без куртки, мне полагается компенсация.

Тот покачал головой.

— Нет, просто… Кто знает, из-за чего они превратились? — Гарри запустил руку Луи в карман и, вытащив ещё одну конфету, прочитал надпись на обёртке: — «Весёлые зверята». Не знаю, как ты, а я…

— Да не может же это быть из-за конфет, — возразил Луи, уже готовясь отправить конфету в рот. Два бутерброда были ни о чём, ему нужно было сладкое. Иначе он поцелует Гарри Стайлса, потому что его губы цветом напоминают вишнёвый сироп, а это никому не было надо. _Боже правый._ — Да не может… — не так уверенно повторил он. — Да не… _блять_.

Конфеты отправились в мусорное ведро вместе с остатками достоинства, которые Луи удавалось до сих пор сохранять. Он обернулся на Гарри, который продолжал задумчиво пялиться на конфету в своей руке. Пайетки на его рукаве блестели каждый раз, когда Луи чуть наклонял голову.

— Ты правда думаешь, что я превратился бы в опоссума?

Ему понадобилась секунда, чтобы осознать вопрос.

— Ты о чём?

— Ты сказал… раньше, — Гарри поднял взгляд и встретился глазами с Луи, — что я превратился бы в опоссума.

Да? Луи уже забыл. Гарри действительно придал этому такое большое значение, что спустя столько времени его всё ещё волновало, с каким животным Луи его сравнил? Честно говоря, он тогда ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову, но он надеялся, что… опоссумы ведь милые, разве нет? Такие пушистые, со смешной мордочкой и… Луи не хотел никого _обидеть_.

Гарри Стайлса должны были арестовать за сам факт его существования. Технически, конечно, его уже арестовали, но этого было _недостаточно_. Никто не имел права с таким вниманием смотреть на Луи в ожидании дурацкого ответа на вопрос, который даже не имел смысла. В законе определённо не хватало пары пунктов, касающихся Гарри Стайлса _лично_. Потому что теперь Гарри Стайлс лично касался Луи.

_Они целовались._

Кто в этом был виноват сказать было непросто, но Луи в любом случае собирался валить всё на законодательство. Даже если смысла в этом было не больше, чем в _заколдованных конфетах_ , кто-нибудь наверняка его бы поддержал. Или он просто внушал это себе, проталкивая язык между мягкими губами и чувствуя приятный вкус — не вишнёвый сироп, но что-то тёплое и незнакомое, чего он раньше никогда не пробовал, но теперь планировал заказывать каждый день всю оставшуюся жизнь. _Да что вообще творилось у него в голове?_

Рука Гарри опустилась Луи на талию и привлекла его ближе, заставляя подняться на носочки. Тот из вредности снова опустился на пятки (потому что всё ещё оставался злодеем, а не просто каким-то там идиотом, забывшим дома права — у него _вообще_ не было прав, как, в прочем, и у Гарри Стайлса, хотя и в другом аспекте), и Гарри _потянулся_ следом. Что ж, взаимность. Взаимность — хорошо.

Другой вопрос, что у супергероя и суперзлодея должно быть взаимное желание убить друг друга, а не целоваться во время спасательной операции а-ля Гринпис.

Что бы сказала мама?

Не мама Луи, конечно, потому что _очевидно_ , кто из них двоих здесь был «плохой компанией». Она бы вообще с распростёртыми объятиями встретила Гарри, и он за секунду стал бы её любимым сыном — Луи ни капли в этом не сомневался. А вот _его_ уже родители Гарри вряд ли вообще пустили бы на порог.

И какого хрена он думал о знакомстве с родителями спустя несколько секунд поцелуя?

Гарри Стайлс мог пойти нахуй. На хуй.

Пришлось всё-таки отстраниться, чтобы не начать фантазировать о свадьбе или ещё чём-то настолько же нелепом. Для приличия нужно было хотя бы потерпеть до дома.

Запустив пальцы Гарри в волосы, Луи слегка потянул, а потом заправил спутанные кудри ему за ухо.

— Опоссумы классные, — хрипло произнёс он, откашливаясь и бросая быстрый взгляд в сторону медведя — скорее, чтобы не смотреть Гарри в глаза, а не чтобы проверить, не грозила ли им опасность. _Приоритеты_. — Слишком классные. Не сказал бы, что ты дотягиваешь.

— Э-эй, — протянул Гарри, тихо хихикая и пихая Луи в плечо. — Неправда.

— Да? И что натолкнуло тебя на эту мысль, Гарольд? Имеет ли место в этом вопросе некий поцелуй? — Луи потянулся, краем глаза отмечая, что улыбка на покрасневших ( _боже_ ) губах Гарри стала шире. — Иди лучше уменьшай медведя, пока я фотографирую олениху в полицейской форме. Это будет _улёт_.

Когда медведь наконец был заперт в камере для допросов, в телефоне Луи появилось несколько десятков новых фотографий, половина из которых не имела никакого отношения к его профессии. Возможно, альбом НЗЗ следовало переименовать во что-то, более соответствующее его содержимому. НЗФГС (Неприкосновенный Запас Фоток Гарри Стайлса), к примеру. Или лучше ЗФГС. Или даже сократить до ГС — так было ближе всего к сути.

Но если бы у Луи спросили, фотографировал он Гарри Стайлса с маленьким медведем на руках или всё-таки не фотографировал, он бы настаивал, _настаивал_ , что такого никогда не было. Если бы после этого на допросе проверили его телефон, он бы настаивал уже на том, что его подставили. Он был хорош в придумывании планов. Учитывал отходные пути и всякие там подводные камни.

Неоспоримым доказательством можно было считать то, что их операция а-ля Гринпис прошла успешно. Даже при том, что им пришлось выпрыгивать в окно, как только с улицы послышались полицейские сирены. Ну, Луи выпрыгнул, а Гарри полез следом, может быть, чтобы его заткнуть, потому что Луи без конца повторял: «А я говорил!» Гарри просто следовало сразу признать, что он не был так предусмотрителен, как хотелось бы. Был бы предусмотрителен — не целовался бы с суперзлодеями.

Теперь Гарри следовало надеяться, что после обратного превращения никто из животных об этом не вспомнит. Три платья ему бы ещё простили, но роман с Папарацци? Не то чтобы речь шла о романе, разумеется.

Темноту улицы нарушали синие всполохи мигалок, вспыхивающие за углом. Луи нужно было уходить.

— Не присоединишься? — спросил Гарри, кивая в сторону окна, из которого они только что вылезли. — Нужно ещё найти преступника.

Луи замахал руками.

— Не-не-не, Гарольд, на сегодня с меня хватит геройств. — «И героев». — Иди лучше ты блистай.

Привстав на носочки, он оставил ещё один поцелуй на мягких губах и, отстраняясь, снова почувствовал — на этот раз слабый, но всё ещё ощутимый призрак задержавшегося прикосновения, будто Гарри потянулся вслед за движением.

— С тобой справились бы быстрее, — почти шёпотом сказал он.

О, в этом можно было не сомневаться, но…

— В другой раз, — тихо отозвался он и скользнул в темноту к парковке, где его дожидался мотоцикл.

На этот раз он надеялся, что Гарри поймёт, _насколько_ он имел это в виду.

* * *

Может, такое приглашение на свидание и не было традиционным среди обычных людей, но Луи в любом случае собирался дать ему шанс. Не зря же он обдумывал его всю дорогу домой, а потом ещё за столом, в душе и в постели — потому что Гарри Стайлс, видимо, решил поселиться у него в голове. Организовал там со своими котами квартиру — на вкус Луи в ней было слишком много подушек и приборов для готовки. Он сам был вполне доволен и холодильником, большое спасибо.

И почему он вообще помнил, что у Гарри были коты?

Достав телефон, он зашёл в Инстаграм и открыл их переписку.

 **paparazzi28** *прикреплённое фото* собираюсь завтра ограбить цветочный магазин !!! удачи с тем чтобы остановить меня вуАХАХАХА

 **harrystyles** ?????

 **harrystyles** я правда должен завтра закончить расследование мы не можем перенести?

 **paparazzi28** послезавтра

 **harrystyles** договорились. хх

Теперь можно было спокойно заняться и фотографией оленихи в полицейской форме.

* * *

Луи не то чтобы не знал, в какое время дня лучше всего грабить цветочные магазины. Вернее, он _не знал_ , но в этом не было его вины, потому что никто в целом мире никогда не грабил цветочные магазины. По крайней мере, он о таком не слышал, что наводило на мысль о тенденции. Суперзлодеи не были заинтересованы в цветочных магазинах. Луи был в их числе.

Цветочный магазин был лишь идеальным местом, а Луи — идеальным живцом, который _обязан_ был приманить идеальный улов. Так что вопрос был не в том, в какое время дня лучше всего грабить цветочные магазины. Вопрос был в том, в какое время дня лучше всего клюют супергерои.

Не то чтобы нужный супергерой _уже_ не клюнул, но если бы они договорились о точном времени, было бы куда удобнее. И куда тупее, так что нет.

В итоге он пришёл после закрытия, потому что это был очевидный выбор и, скорее всего, удобный для всех сторон. Гарри ведь нужно было сперва поймать одного злодея, чтобы кинуться ловить второго. Кто знает, когда он там закончил.

Луи надеялся, что он хотя бы поспал.

Луи был жалок.

И, наверное, лучше было надеть что-то более привычное, но, как он уже сказал… _Жалок_.

— Ты не в своём костюме?

Закинув голову, Луи прищурился и посмотрел на крышу, из-за которой выглядывали лучи заходящего солнца. Гарри сидел на ней, свесив ноги по бокам от водосточной трубы. На нём была пёстрая рубашка с оранжевыми цветами, на ногах — забавные полусапожки с бляшкой (тоже, кажется, в форме цветка, но с такого расстояния сложно было сказать), его кудри были убраны в небрежный пучок, из которого (какая неожиданность!) тоже торчал цветок. Гарри был таким красивым, что Луи начинало казаться, будто он придумал эти поцелуи в полицейском участке. Он _не_ придумал.

Возможно, он придумал поцелуи в других местах, но в Париже он последний раз был лет в шесть, так что с реальностью это спутать было невозможно.

— Ты что, решил, что лучший способ не дать мне ограбить цветочный магазин — сделать это самому?

Гарри широко улыбнулся и сошёл с крыши. Буквально — сошёл. По стене, потому что полусапожки, видимо, были на липких подошвах. Как они вообще _работали_?

— А получается? — спросил Гарри, встав напротив Луи и всё ещё так широко улыбаясь, что на его щеках проступили ямочки. Луи казалось, что из них тоже вот-вот вырастут цветы. Он хотел их поцеловать до того, как это случится.

— Очень подло, Стайлс, — ответил он. — Из тебя бы вышел отличный злодей.

— Знаю, — тот пожал плечами, — мой первый супергеройский подвиг был в том, чтобы им не стать. Луи закатил глаза.

— Самодовольный засранец. — Он пихнул Гарри локтем, проходя мимо него, и остановился у двери. Развернувшись, он выставил вперёд палец. — Все вы просто самодовольные засранцы. Вот чем вы все гордитесь? Тем, что не выбрали _лёгкий_ путь? Но знаешь ли, нихуя не легко стать популярным в Инстаграме.

— Прости.

— Так что пошёл ты… Что?

Луи действительно разозлился, он уже даже начал думать, что зря это затеял и великому Гарри Стайлсу никогда не снизойти до какого-то там злодея. Даже если он супер (во всех смыслах). Но… Улыбка Гарри потухла. Он закусил губу и спрятал руки за спину, перекатываясь с пятки на носок. И серьёзно, _как эти ботинки вообще работали?_

— Прости, я не хотел… — Маленький завиток выбился ему на лоб, и Луи заметил под им небольшую родинку. У сестры Луи тоже была такая, и в детстве он говорил ей, что это доказательство того, что в прошлой жизни она была волшебным единорогом. Может, Гарри тоже был им в прошлой жизни. Может, они бы поладили. Луи так давно не виделся с семьёй. — Я не подумал, что это может показаться… Не хотел тебя задеть. Не имел ввиду тебя. Никого другого не имел в виду.

— Что это вообще должно значить? — поинтересовался Луи, слегка успокаиваясь, но всё ещё чувствуя какое-то недоверие.

Гарри сделал неуверенный шаг в сторону двери.

— Я… зайдём? — Когда Луи удивлённо изогнул бровь, он добавил: — Я видел, в каком горшке лежит ключ.

— Не перестаёшь меня удивлять, Стайлс. Помогаешь суперзлодею. Очень мило с твоей стороны.

Отмахнувшись, Гарри достал ключи из горшка с комнатным жасмином.

Войдя, они устроились за прилавком. Помещение было небольшое, и места хватало разве что на продавца и двух или трёх покупателей. В воздухе витал приятный цветочный аромат и глубокий запах старого дерева. Солнце проникало в магазин сквозь окно, задёрнутое тонкой тюлевой занавеской. Гарри уселся на стуле, а Луи запрыгнул на покрытую газетами столешницу.

— Знаешь Садовников? — неожиданно спросил Гарри, и Луи перестал вертеть головой, опуская на него взгляд.

— Лично? Нет, конечно, — фыркнул он. — Кто бы что тебе ни наговорил, злодеи не так уж много между собой общаются. К вашему счастью. Или ты имел в виду профессию?

— Это мои родители, — тихо ответил Гарри. И подождите…

_что?_

— Что? — переспросил Луи, едва не сбивая со стола кассовый аппарат. Ну, он пришёл сюда злодействовать, так что небольшой ущерб имуществу не возбранялся, но всё-таки.

Гарри поднял на него глаза, казавшиеся серыми в полутьме магазина. Задумчивыми.

— Мои родители — злодеи, — отчётливо произнёс он, с какой-то искрящейся смелостью во взгляде смотря на Луи. — Но безобидные, примерно как ты.

— Возьми свои слова обратно. — Тот легонько пнул его в локоть носком ботинка.

— Безобидные, — повторил Гарри, снова улыбаясь. — Я не смог сдать их Лиге, потому что ну… Они стригли кусты в чужих садах, потому что у нас не было своего, а им просто это нравилось. Делать разные фигуры. Я в детстве им помогал, знаешь… А потом просто… Не знаю, захотел вернуть долг миру. За них. За нас.

— Так мир не делится на чёрное и белое? — поддразнил Луи, вспоминая их разговор в летнем домике президента.

Гарри кивнул.

— Больше похоже, знаешь… На _букет_ цветов? Не только чёрный и белый.

Запустив руку в волосы (часы укладки этой дурацкой чёлки — и ради чего?), Луи тихо рассмеялся. Да, Гарри был определённо одним из тех людей, которые придумывали глупые метафоры, чтобы описать жизнь вокруг них. При этом Луи, видимо, был одним из тех, кто внимательно слушал их рассуждения и находил в них смысл. В цветочном магазине, сидя рядом с Нарциссом, легко было поверить, что мир — это букет. Может, клумба. Очень большая клумба. Возможно, большие клумбы назывались садами, но это были _детали_.

— Зачем ты мне это рассказал? — Нет, он не жаловался, эта информация была… полезной. К тому же, возможно, Луи теперь хотелось поцеловать Гарри Стайлса ещё сильнее, чем до прихода сюда. Возможно.

— Решил, что лучше объяснить, чем ссориться вот так сразу.

Он вообще _был_ реален? Луи задавался этим вопросом с тех пор, как Гарри ввалился в окно офисного здания и предложил вызвать ему санитаров. Луи до сих пор не знал, что чувствовал по этому поводу.

— Серьёзно? — Он наклонился вперёд, сдвигаясь ближе к краю столешницы. Ближе к Гарри. — А для чего мы тут, по-твоему, собрались? Не для разборок? Ты поэтому не прихватил свой диско-костюм?

Палец Гарри скользнул по шву джинсов Луи с внутренней стороны его голени. _Вау._

— Ты тоже не в суперзлодейском. — Он усмехнулся и подмигнул. — Должен сказать, что тебе идут рубашки. И почаще закатывай рукава.

Если бы кто-то сказал, что Луи покраснел, тот до победного конца утверждал бы, что это _враньё_. И тут просто было душно. Да и даже если и покраснел, то что в этом было такого удивительного? Посмотрел бы он на человека, который умудрится не покраснеть в присутствии Гарри Стайлса. _Особенно_ , если тот отвешивает ему комплименты.

Проведя ладонью по предплечью, Луи сцепил руки перед собой и откашлялся.

— Ага. Но моя куртка пала жертвой леопарда — пришлось импровизировать. А твоё оправдание?

— Не знал, какой на сегодня дресс-код.

Что ж, Луи прекрасно его понимал. Сегодняшняя встреча _определённо_ не была обычной стычкой героя и злодея, из которой кто-то должен был выйти победителем, а кто-то… скорее всего, уехать в участок, но в жизни всякое бывает. Сегодня могло не быть проигравших вообще.

Нужно было только аккуратно подойти к теме.

— Итак, — заговорил Гарри, — мы оба не подготовились к драке, но, может, сможем найти компромисс?

Точно, _компромисс_. То, на что Луи и рассчитывал. У него было отличное предложение. Из разряда тех, от которых не отказываются. Он бы не отказался. Что логично, потому что он его и собирался предложить, но… _неважно_.

— Получается так, — протянул он, снова слегка пиная Гарри. — Удачно, что у меня есть идея. Если ты выполнишь моё требование, я не стану грабить магазин. Что думаешь?

— Зависит от требования.

Вот оно. Луи мог это сделать. Он делал куда более жуткие вещи в своей жизни, например, когда разбрасывал опарышей по сцене перед выступлением какой-то там певицы… впрочем, неважно. Не стоило об этом сейчас вспоминать, это было не лучшее его злодеяние (у Луи даже не осталось фотографий), им никого нельзя было впечатлить. Не то чтобы он собирался кого-то впечатлять своими злодеяниями.

Вся надежда была на то, что Гарри уже был впечатлён.

— Пойдёшь со мной на свидание?

Гарри зажал губу между большим и указательным пальцем, будто обдумывая предложение, но улыбка в его глазах… Луи наклонился ниже.

— Похоже, у меня нет выбора. — Гарри улыбнулся. _Ямочки_. — Это мой долг стране.

— Посмотрим, что ты скажешь, когда мы пойдём в японский ресторан, — буркнул Луи, стараясь скрыть улыбку.

Гарри рассмеялся, облокотился на столешницу и, приподнявшись, _поцеловал_ его. На вкус он был как арбузная жвачка (до сегодняшнего дня Луи терпеть не мог арбузную жвачку) и тепло. Попытавшись запустить руку ему в волосы, Луи лишь наткнулся на пучок и решил, что у него ещё будет время испортить Гарри причёску, поэтому скользнул ладонью на основание его шеи. _Красивый, красивый, красивый. Гарри, Гарри, Гарри._

Оторвавшись от его губ, Луи нежно очертил большим пальцем линию его челюсти, скользя к уголку рта и ловя широкую улыбку. Он тут же ткнул в ямочку, так и оставив палец на ней.

— Если мы станем бойфрендами, надо будет решить что-то по поводу аккаунтов, — пробормотал Гарри, слегка прикрывая глаза и ластясь к прикосновению. Луи был очарован. _Бойфренды_. — Может, Тикток?

Он отдёрнул руку и расхохотался. Он не был очарован.

Он был влюблён.

— Даже не мечтай, Стайлс.

* * *

**Пропущенные вызовы (3)**

Новые сообщения

От: _Жмот (Малик)_

13:26 твои два серых кстюма готовы ес чё приходи забирай , хотя я хз чем тебе этот цвет зашёл , но хозяин барин

13:28 привет твому суперхиро , его заказ тож готов , но я БОЛЬШЕ НЕ БУДУ ДЕЛАТЬ ШМОТКИ КОТАМ так ему и скажи

13:29 надеюсь , рклама в т-токе идёт лучше

От: _Найлер_

14:12 АХПХПХППХП не могу поверить что он тя уговорил лол кайфуха

14:14 тока инст не бросай плиз,,,,,,,

14:15 привет Хаззе ес он рядом поцелуй его от меня потому что от Лимо ему прилетит по башке хх

От: _Пейно_

14:23 СКАЖИ СВОЕМУ БОЙФРЕНДУ ЧТОБЫ ОН ОТВЕЧАЛ НА ЗВОНКИ!!

14:25 Нет, мы всё ещё не друзья, Томлинсон, тебе просто повезло, что твой парень такой тупой.

14:26 Но скажи ему, что я всё равно его люблю.

— Что там? — Гарри поднял голову с его коленей, отрываясь от просмотра кулинарного шоу, к которым Луи, к собственному удивлению, привык за месяц и даже немного втянулся. Было какое-то странное удовольствие в наблюдении за тем, как чьи-то руки на мелкие кусочки крошат помидоры. Помогало не забывать, что Луи всё ещё был суперзлодеем. На полставки, но всё же.

Может, фотографии еды в Инстаграме не были такой плохой идеей.

— Друзья, — ответил он, накручивая на палец локон волос Гарри, и улыбнулся, когда Кот Один соскочил с его живота и ушёл на кухню. Луи притворялся, что не помнит, как котов зовут (Бетховен и Гордон), поэтому обращался к ним по номерам. Возможно, он знал, что Гарри стоял за дверью, когда Луи посреди ночи кормил Бетховена килькой, которую достал себе, и называл его «красавцем» и «умницей». Возможно, они не обсуждали то, как Луи полюбил котов Гарри. Возможно, потому, что Луи стал их любимым хозяином. Или он так считал. — Кажется, Лиам тебе звонил.

Гарри застонал.

— Он меня убьёт. — Луи потянул прядь его волос чуть сильнее, и он прикрыл глаза, открывая шею. _Ха, засос._ Луи собой гордился.

— Да, Найл что-то такое и сказал, — согласился он, постукивая пальцем свободной руки по подбородку. У Гарри был очень удобный диван. Был шанс, что после трёх ночей здесь Луи никогда не захочет возвращаться к себе в квартиру. — Просил меня поцеловать тебя от него.

Гарри улыбнулся и, повернувшись, сложил губы трубочкой, но Луи лишь усмехнулся в ответ и оставил лёгкий поцелуй у него на макушке.

— Это от Найла, — объяснил он, а потом всё-таки дотянулся до его губ и поцеловал, чувствуя, как тёплое дыхание щекочет подбородок, и смеясь Гарри в рот. Поза была не из самых удобных, но двигаться было слишком лениво. Отстранившись, он убрал со лба Гарри волосы и подмигнул ему. — А это от меня.

— Пойду перезвоню Ли, — помолчав, сказал тот, спуская ноги с дивана и просовывая их в тапочки цвета фуксии, с одного из которых был оторван пушистый помпон. _Коты_. — Наверное, какое-то срочное дело.

Прищурив один глаз, Луи окинул взглядом его торс, пока Гарри потягивался и поправлял свою любимую растянутую футболку. Луи положил на неё глаз, так что недолго Гарри оставалось её носить. Луи вообще много на что положил глаз в этой квартире. В первую очередь на котов, но сам Гарри вполне мог посоревноваться с ними за первенство.

— Если что, я могу взять мотоцикл и подкинуть тебя — всё равно надо заехать к Зейну.

— Да? Он уже закончил? — Гарри выудил мобильный из кармана валявшихся на кресле джинсов. — Бля.

— Солнышко, не думаю, что это так плохо, — усмехнулся Луи. — Я заберу костюмы твоих детей и привезу их в целости и сохранности. Возможно, по пути совершу что-нибудь. Что-нибудь _злое_.

Когда Гарри повернулся к нему, его глаза заблестели, а верхние зубы слегка скользнули по нижней губе. Луи выжидающе вскинул брови, а Гарри медленно подошёл к дивану и наклонился над ним, давая Луи прекрасную возможность обхватить его ногами за талию и притянуть ближе к себе. _Ближе, ближе, ближе._

— Очень подло с твоей стороны, — пробормотал Гарри, приближаясь к самому лицу Луи так, что тот мог чувствовать запах пиццы, которую они недавно съели. _Домашней_ пиццы. Как он раньше без этого жил? — Может, я смогу предотвратить это преступление?

Ухмыльнувшись, Луи провёл пальцем по его губам, останавливаясь только на ямочке и слегка надавливая.

— Может быть. Если выполнишь моё требование.

— И какое же?

— Возьми меня с собой на твоё суперважное супергеройское задание, — Луи ткнул пальцем ему в грудь. Они могли заехать к Зейну заранее, взять серые костюмы и уже работать как _напарники_. Ну, знаете… здесь суперзлодея поймать, там куст в чужом саду подстричь в форме члена. Такого рода напарники.

Гарри рассмеялся и поцеловал его.

Куст в форме члена собрал полтора миллиона лайков.


End file.
